


「长准/已完结」Creep

by Faultline



Category: TOKIO, V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultline/pseuds/Faultline
Summary: 黑河内+要人警护官 角色crossover黑河内圭太 × 井上薰不是rps
Relationships: Masahiro Matsuoka/Yoshihiko Inohara, Nagase Tomoya/Okada Junichi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黑河内+要人警护官 角色crossover  
> 黑河内圭太 × 井上薰  
> 不是rps

“请，请以结婚为前提和我交往！”

黑河内圭太终于和上级谈完话得以奔向洗手间，大老远地被这洪亮的声音震的一颤。他踹开门纳闷是谁这么奇葩在这种地方练习表白，却只看到一个小个子男人正对着镜子摆弄衬衣领口。憋得难受的他并没有功夫跟那家伙搭讪，找到深处的厕位火速拉开裤链解决了一发。

“我的爱好是格斗和木工，是不是觉得很有趣呢？”

“别的兴趣吗？登山算吗？有时也会去攀岩。当然摄影我也很喜欢啦嘿嘿，爱好太多有时候不是好事呢……”

“终于有个正常的了。”

“哈？”

洗手台前的井上薰正为自己难得流利的背诵得意着，完全没注意到洗手间除了自己还有另外的人存在。他被突然的打断吓了一跳：“你说什么正常？”

男人从背后踱到他身旁，井上顺着他的目光望向镜子，立马注意到了悲剧的身高差。

“嘛，像你这么高的确实不正常啦。”他自顾自地嘀咕了一句。

黑河内嫌弃地暼了矮个子一眼，心想这人不仅情商为零，智商也是负数，如果警视厅本部的人都这么蠢的，那也难怪他们要把自己从县警调过来。不过，他透过镜子看了眼等不到自己回应只能洗洗手准备走人的迷你西装男，发觉他还真是长了张少见的伊斯坦布尔脸。西装男的大眼睛跟柯基犬似的盯着自己眨巴了两下，用一种和刚才背诵表白完全不一样的声音软糯糯地说道：“那我先走啦。我要去联谊哦~”尾音简直开心到飞起来。

原来是联谊啊，至于这么开心吗。黑河内望着他小跑步的背影，一边为他智商和脸的匹配度感到惋惜，一边终于对在东京的新生活产生一点点兴趣，从而完全忘记刚才自己明明是想吐槽西装男的诡异爱好的。

第二天中午井上在警备部的食堂吃饭，虽然一向对女孩子的聊天不感兴趣，但为了努力不回想昨天失败的联谊，反常地热烈倾听起同事们的讨论。

“听说刑事部昨天调来了一个超酷的帅哥哦！”

“诶诶？”

“我早上去搜查二课送材料的时候有看到！虽然他坐着不过看的出来特别高。”

“噢噢，长得高的男生在日本可真是稀有呢。”

说罢几个人陷入谜样的沉默，同时望向井上。

“咦，我脸上有东西吗？”他掏出手机照了照，“明明没有嘛，你们继续聊啊。”他困惑地扒了口饭，想着自己又不是新来的帅哥，有什么好看的。

“要不要去找他要邮箱地址啦？”

“我已经拜托了搜查课的朋友去问他了！不过拿到以后要怎么办呢，好害羞……”

还是想想联谊比较好，要总结经验，扬长避短。井上默默地把盘子端到回收处倒干净，到底是哪里不对呢，明明自己觉得很顺利，最后对方却连邮箱地址都不愿意留。虽然很想体会一下恋爱的感觉，不过这大概还是看缘分的吧。他这么想着，回办公室睡觉去了。

任务来的时候井上趴在桌上睡的并不安稳，脑海中不停重现着多年前那个自己目睹双亲遇难的雨夜，记忆力太过强大的人总是会有这些烦恼，脑子里存储的东西太多，多到时常扰乱他的神经。当悲惨的片段远远超过愉快的部分时，他能控制自己的感情，却无法左右追逐着记忆的思维，时常辗转反侧，夜不能寐。

这个噩梦被尾形总一郎温柔的声音结束掉。他见井上半天不接电话，只得亲自去办公室拎他人。关于井上薰这个人，“单身”和“乏味”大概可以概括他在同事们心目中的形象。尾形知道他只要人在警视厅就永远待在自己的格子间里，哪怕闲着也从来不去别的课串门。“井上，起来，有任务。”

他的睡眠已经很浅，被上司一喊，整个人打了个激灵顿时清醒起来。

“我闹钟还没响诶。”井上揉揉眼睛，头发乱成鸡窝。

“大川知事提前回来了，但是记者会时间照常，在酒店的这期间我们要确保她的安全，”尾形递了手机让他看看自己的头发，“今天值班的就我们俩，我先下去开车。”

“哦对……世本休假去了，石田老早就说要请假要回老家。那，停车场见。”他放弃了梳理头发，匆匆奔向更衣室换了防弹背心，又折回办公室拿耳麦和手枪。至于手铐，他对着打开的抽屉犹豫了半秒，应该用不上的吧。

警视厅本部的工作并没有黑河内想象中的那么忙，至少他正式上班的第一天基本划了一上午的水，其中包括调戏女同事和男同事，以及在没什么事可干了以后干脆借着外出办事的理由光荣早退。下午的时候他去会了一位好友以及好友带来的政界要人，说有案子需要他帮忙适当地处理处理。

“喂喂，怎么我刚在东京落脚就不让我安生啊。”当然说这话是带着笑意的。三人在友人家的后院里愉快地谈论了案子的始末，涉及到当事人，黑河内决定晚上去大川知事的记者会围观一下。

“如果顺利办妥，‘这个’，”朋友搓了搓手指，和委托人相视一笑，“自然不会亏待你。”

黑河内嘴角抽搐了下，没有说话，径直出了门发动他那辆骚蓝色的川崎Z1000。“这种话，留到事情办完后再说吧。”

他一路驶到大川知事下榻的酒店，大厅没什么人，看来保密工作做的还可以。他停好车正想去四周看看委托人口中的那位“危险分子”是否提前知道消息来到了现场，却看到一个似曾相识的身影在大厅中央傻愣愣地对着雕像发呆。

迷你西装男像是察觉到他的目光，嗖的一回头，和黑河内眯起的眼睛对了个正着。

“啊！大块头！”井上下意识地叫了出来。尾形在二楼从耳麦里听到了奇怪的声音，搞的他一头雾水。

“我还想问你怎么在这儿呢，厕所表白男。”黑河内向前大跨了几步，果然是这土耳其脸没错，低头一看，小矮子胸前的徽章还在闪闪发亮呢，这智商当SP也是够呛，警备部的人什么脑回路啊招他进来。

井上被这个称呼气的半死，什么厕所表白啊，他仅仅是在背诵好不好！他关了麦克风，顺带踮了踮脚，鼓足了底气盯着他：“你说谁厕所表白男呢！”

“你！啊！”黑河内被他认真的表情激的玩心大起，突然想逗逗他，便垂下身突然凑到他眼前，鼻尖差点挨到一起去。两人一个弯腰一个仰头，互不惧怕地相互瞪着。

“才不是表白！明明只是联谊之前的排练！”

“那你要我叫你什么？”黑河内眯了眯眼，“井上薰吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

所有四系的人只用识别一下井上薰此刻的表情，就知道他完全没有在听中尾课长难得的表扬。课长早已习惯他万年不变的放空脸，看似专注实际上已经神游到宇宙之外。然而事关生命安全和警护理念，他觉得有必要让对方知道这次总结的重要性。

“SP的任务是保护要人，不是逮捕罪犯。”

左肩痛的有些脱力。井上听着课长赞美之余的训话，大脑却完全在另一个维度运转。

那天他在酒店大厅遇到高个男人，对视了几秒后终于反应过来莫非这就是女同事谈论的那个刑事部新人帅哥，还没来得及问他为什么知道自己名字，耳麦里已经传来了尾形总一郎让他跟踪嫌疑人的命令。他知道尾形在某处看着自己，便也懒得开麦回答，打算直接执行。面前的大块头见他有任务，知趣地直起身，然后掏出证件夹，一脸痞气地抿出个酒窝：“搜查二课黑河内圭太。”

井上的目光在他脸上停留了一秒，像是从男人眼里读出了什么，然后迅速把人扒开：“别妨碍我。”

腿短并不意味着走路慢。黑河内活了二十七年终于现场领悟了这个道理。井上薰从他身边径直走向大厅正中的立柱，移动速度比他要去联谊的时候还要快上两倍。更令他讶异的是，小不点正在尾随的人，他定睛一看，秃顶发福右腿微瘸，正是自己的目标人物。

上午他私下拜托被他迷得神魂颠倒的女同事要了一份警护课的人员资料，以便日后接私活时对SP有所防备。尽管扫一眼就可以记住，他还是在四系的那一页停留了半天——万万没想到，那张昨天下午见到的好看又白痴的脸出现在眼前。并没有拍残的证件照下面清清楚楚地写着：机动警备队队员，巡查部长，井上薰。备注还提到他曾多次在警护任务中捉拿犯人归案。

搞什么啊，好好的SP不当来抢我们刑警的活儿做什么。真不想和他当敌手。当那个大脑都是一团浆糊的人用大眼睛呆愣愣地望着你，谁都不会想从他手里抢猎物的吧。他懊恼地合上了文件夹，万万没想到自己这FLAG立的实在太早。

他和井上保持着一定的距离，心里明白SP一定会有同伴在某个不为人知的角落注视着这里发生的一切。即使对方是呆萌小可爱，黑河内也不会让自己的目标落入他人之手。只见过两面的漂亮呆子，和自己的业余营生，他权衡了0.1秒，便循着井上的踪迹出了酒店后门。

如果可以选择的话，黑河内不会想用这种方式作为他们第三次见面的开场。

他在酒店花园的草丛外围看到了一团扭打的身影。井上小小的身躯被嫌疑人压在身下，只能拼力用胳膊死死锁住对方的脖子。左肩外侧插着把小刀，衣服染了一片猩红，还在啪嗒啪嗒地滴血。眼看那个歇斯底里的暴徒就要抄起另一把刀捅上对方的腹部，黑河内几个大跨步奔过去，一边抓紧男人的脖子一边制住他握刀的手，却并不进一步动作，只是僵持在那里。

“把他交给我，我就救你。”他冷眼看着地上一脸惊恐的井上，提出了自己的价码。如果井上执意要抓这人走，他可能真的会不顾对方失血过多而就此放手让他们继续乱斗。

见SP先生嘴唇颤抖却没有说话，黑河内放低了声音，以一种看起来稍温和却仍然带着威胁的语气劝道：“SP越权逮捕不是什么值得褒奖的事吧，现成的刑警就在这里，不如交给我处理，我会上报给你立功的。”

“你要是敢放了他……”

“这你尽管放心。”

井上微微蜷缩着，神志已经被疼痛牵扯得愈来愈模糊。心中莫名的正义感告诉他，只要保护了要人的安全，只要罪犯被缉拿归案，这个过程由谁来完成都是一样的。

自己以前做过的所有事都不是在逞强。

拥有这种奇怪信念的井上，在精神涣散的时候只能对说出这种漂亮话的黑河内言听计从。

他被撕裂般的剧痛逼出了泪水，湿漉漉地望向男人在他面前重叠的高大身影。对方从他的眼里读出了动摇，手臂收了收，像捉小鸡一样提起了罪犯：“记住，你被袭击以后就什么也不记得了，”说罢照着那人脸就是一拳，然后拷上手铐，又踢了一脚，“开麦吧，你快死了。”

井上混沌的大脑记录下了黑河内的命令，他不知道为什么，自己天生对这个男人有种奇妙的畏惧，或者说是敬畏。这种感情从他见他第一面起就在内心植根，可是他没有想到他们会在短短的两天内产生这样多的交集。

如果换作别人，一个陌生的刑警，自己大概打死也不会愿意帮他说谎。

“喂？尾形先生……”他感到身体不断坠落，眼睛渐渐支撑不住，在看见一抹蓝色以后沉重地合上。

机车引擎的轰鸣是他能听到的最后的声音。

“SP的任务是保护要人，不是逮捕罪犯。井上在这次保护大川知事的行动中表现的尤其出色，虽然身负重伤却有效地阻止了嫌疑人，同时也有好好保护自己。缉拿工作我们已经通知刑事部去处理了，在此要强调的是，各位以后出任务的时候也要多加注意个人安全，不要为了逞强逮捕而造成不必要的伤害。会议到此结束，接下来半个月井上由于伤势不能参与任务，你们自己调整一下值班表。”

课长的训话在掌声中结束，缠着白花花的绷带的井上薰也努力拍了几下以示尊敬。他这次负伤有点严重，估计开完会就得回家好好养息身体。听到刑事部已经立案要捉拿这次袭击自己的暴徒，井上想起黑河内的话，“不如交给我处理，我会上报给你立功”。

谁要你帮忙立功啊，真是可笑。那人现在大概已经被你玩死了吧。井上盘腿坐在客厅的地毯上，一边吃着爆米花一边看登山纪录片。

不过更可笑的是我自己呢，他又塞了一把爆米花到嘴里，就这么相信了一个来路不明的男人。虽然只见过几面，可是从来没有产生过怀疑，倒是处在生死边缘时，看见那个人的一瞬间有种安心的感觉。

哪怕被威胁，哪怕被抢人。

丝毫不感到生气。

井上薰觉得自己一定是产生了幻觉，那一刀怎么看都像是扎在了脑袋里而不是肩膀上，不然他为什么会执着于思考关于黑河内圭太的一切。迫切地，想再见到他，想把事情问个清楚。更何况，对方不管怎么样也是救命恩人呢。

手机信号灯在这时闪烁，通知栏上写着收到新邮件一封。井上擦擦指头捞过手机，原来是警视厅内网更新每日新闻和通知的官方邮件，然而一向懒得看新闻的他，第一次被标题吸引，从而受到了巨大的惊吓：

重大消息！！！大川知事记者会袭警人员已被捉拿归案！刑事部搜查二课黑河内圭太与警备部SP井上薰跨部合作效率奇高……点击阅读正文

这什么玩意？！井上点击了全文，配图还真是当时攻击自己的那人。原来黑河内没杀他么，那要他当时要自己放人做什么用？还兑现那种他根本不在乎的承诺。一时间他被槽点淹没，看到陌生号码的新来电下意识地顺手按了接听。

“收到警视厅的邮件了吗？”

好听的少年音让他感到有些熟悉，可井上还沉浸在震惊之中并没有想起是谁。

“您是哪位？”

“我救过你一命，还帮你立功，你居然把我给忘了……”黑河内圭太在电话那边点了根烟，玩味地吐着烟圈，“你说说看，要怎么回报我呀？”

“诶？！”


	3. Chapter 3

门铃响的时候井上薰刚洗完澡，头发还没擦干便围着浴巾匆匆跑向客厅。他正纳闷哪个同事大晚上的来找他时，外面的人有些不耐烦地又敲了敲。

好啦好啦，不要那么着急嘛。

井上往猫眼一看，一个穿着工装夹克的男人站在门口，个子太高并看不到脸。

“谁啊？”

“黑河内圭太……快让我进去！”

男人一开口井上就懵了，犹如“我杀人了无处可逃”的急促感导致他隔着防盗门还是被吓的一抖，顾不上思考便哆哆嗦嗦地拧开把手，眼睛还没来得及移开，高大的男人熊一般地倒在了他身上。

“好香，”黑河内将脑袋埋在他颈窝里蹭了蹭，随即便闻到被热气蒸腾得愈发甜腻的洗发水味道，“看不出来小不点你好这一口。”

“谁是小不点啦！快放开我。”井上有些恼火，这男人为什么永远散发着一股莫名其妙的变态气息，自己又不是宠物，有什么可抱的。他见这头熊系男子赖在身上半天不离开，便拽着黑河内的衣服想把人弄走。他伸了一只胳膊环上对方坚实的后背，手指第一时间接触到的，是潮湿而带着黏稠的布料。

他像是明白了什么，有些紧张地收回手。不出意外地，指尖沾染了一片红色。

“大块头……”

“……嗯？”前几天在电话里还元气满满的少年音现在微弱得有些不正常。

“你流了好多血。”

“嗯……”

话音刚落，井上肩膀上的重量突然加倍地增长，瞬间令他失去平衡，脚步有些踉跄地倒在地上。他闻到身上那人浓重的血腥和烟草味，注视着他孩子一般沉睡着的脸庞，无奈地撅了撅嘴。

黑河内圭太确实发现自己开始对这个人产生相当浓厚的兴趣。

他不是个相信一见钟情的人，但对于宿命则一直抱有非常崇敬的态度。所以二十余年他在私生活方面从来没有刻意追求过什么，时机到了就恋爱，不顺心了就分手。总是被贴上风流又薄情的标签，而事实上，感情在他的生活中只占很小很小一部分。黑河内意识到，自己像这样冥冥之中察觉到命运的安排从而去关注一个人，大概是第一次。

那天以后，他脑海里时常浮现出井上薰浑身是血地躺在散发着泥土清香的草丛中含泪凝视自己的模样，他在那一刻明白，这个五官精致身材娇小的男人也许并不只是看起来那么脱线和可爱，那双眼睛里充满的抑郁和痛苦，他没有在第二个人身上见到过。

怀着这样的猜想，一向耍赖成性的他罕见地兑现了自己的承诺。在私下拷问出委托人需要的情报之后，把已经被折磨的半死的罪犯交给了警视厅。黑河内对荣誉本身毫不在乎，他在意的只是升职和利益，只是想尽可能好地活着，不管以什么方式。

在这一点上，他认为井上薰拥有和自己一样的信念。黑河内圭太欣赏所有和他一样拥有强烈生存欲望的人，某种程度上这也算一种另类的自恋。当他在善后的时候想起那双潮湿的眼睛，想起那个失落又愤怒的眼神，便只想尽力帮井上做一些力所能及的事情。

“是我和警护课的井上薰喝完酒回家的路上抓到的。”他这样描述着案件。尽管事实要复杂的多，但他说的没错，井上确实有不可磨灭的功劳，这是他应得的。

黑河内在给井上的电话里把这些详细交待了一遍。“我知道你心里不舒服，可是我既然已经说了，就麻烦你帮我统一口供了噢~”大概听起来超级欠打吧。

听着电话那端的小不点一边吧唧嘴吃东西一边滔滔不绝地骂他无耻，担心对方的肩伤之余，自己的心情竟莫名地好了起来。挂掉电话以后，他看着黑屏上一张久违的，发自内心高兴的笑脸，不禁吐槽那个会说“把他交给我，我就救你”的人跑到哪里去了。

井上早上才去医院拆了绷带，感觉整个身体又重新属于自己，手臂虽然略显虚弱，但骨骼仿佛获得新生般灵活自如。他想到马上就可以去道馆练拳，再摔几个人爽一把，眼睛里就绽放出万丈光芒。

医生大姐察觉到这奇怪的气场，便在病历的处方栏里添上一笔：“一个星期不准剧烈运动。”看着青年失落地点点头自己出了门，大姐叹了口气对同事抱怨道现在的年轻人为什么欲望都那么强烈。

他从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，坐在茶几和沙发之间看烹饪节目。插播CM的时候他感觉到有只手在揉自己的头发，回头一看果然是黑河内圭太一脸无赖相地在对他笑。

“男人看做饭很奇怪吗？”他转过头仰视着躺在沙发上的黑河内，舔舔嘴唇边沾着的啤酒沫，对这个笑容表示困惑。

“不奇怪……”黑河内心想这人傻也有傻的好，至少自己不会被当成痴汉，大概。

两人相对沉默了一阵，井上把电视机音量调小，整个人转过身面对他：“还疼吗？”

“疼……”他才不顾什么硬汉品格，逞强是全世界最无聊的事。

“啊，果然是我技术太差了，抱歉。”

“不过能看到你就很开心。”

井上没有太听懂这句话的含义，他注视着男人的眼睛，想从中读出些什么来解答这个问题。纵使自己的大脑瞬间分析出了所有可能性，这颗先天恋爱障碍的脑子永远会将暧昧的那部分作为0.1%的可能性首先排除掉。

“因为没有别的人收留你吗？”他做出了这样的判断。

歪打正着的反调戏成功。黑河内动了动被包扎好的手指，沮丧地想。虽然自己也是随口说说，不过得到这种反应令他难得地失落了一把。

“我被人埋伏了，”他决定说一些正经事，好让自己的来访显得有理有据，“在自己家门口。”

小个子青年并没有理解这两句话与他来自己家之间的关联，也没能明白好端端的一个新来的刑警，能结什么怨结到被打的地步。或者说，黑河内这个人于他而言，完全就是不能理解和预测的，每一件事都是。

“然后我骑着车他们继续追过来打，为了躲他们我只能去别人家避难。一想朋友家里都是妻儿老小的，这个样子去有点不太合适，就来你这里了，”男人稍稍侧过身，手肘撑着头，直勾勾地盯着井上，“反正你还欠我一条命。”

井上的思绪在他开口陈述事件过程的时候就已经飘到千里之外，他其实不太关心男人负伤的理由，他只想知道为什么自己和这个人的关系看起来越来越乱。明明才认识不久而已，两个人之间却仿佛有无形的磁铁，利用各种阴差阳错的事件将他们安排到一起。

可怕的是，这两块磁铁是异名的。他感受不到自己对对方的排斥。当他发现心底已积累有无数的疑惑想要向他寻求解决时，命运便像一个死结一样，人越是想挣扎摆脱，自由越是不复可求。


	4. Chapter 4

见不到一直思念着的人是什么样的心情呢？

坐在午后空荡荡的办公室里，井上注视着钱夹里平整如新的照片，曾经在他的左右对着镜头微笑的两人，现在早已离他远去。多希望自己那时和他们一起走，多希望背负着这种命运的不是自己，多希望一家人永远在一起。

十多年之后的井上仍然无法对那天看到的一切释怀，这也是为什么，他选择为同时给他带来痛苦和信仰的政府工作，在这个阴暗的格子间里等待一次又一次将生命当赌注的任务。每次从生死线边缘走一遭回来后，井上都会面对被极端经历所填满的空虚，随着记忆一遍遍重现人性最大限度的残暴和丑陋。思维和情感的纠缠最后物化成生理上的病痛，长期的失眠和头痛早已成为习惯，他甚至记不清这是自己依赖药物生活的第几个年头。想辞职却无处可去，觉得忿恨却离不开这个怪圈。他明白大概这便是自己无法摆脱的宿命。

直到黑河内圭太的出现。

男人鼻青脸肿地在他家沙发上躺着的那个夜晚，两人一边看着深夜节目，一边断断续续地聊着天。他见黑河内想抽烟又懒得动手，便叼着烟点上，再塞进这个伤员嘴里。

“关于我？我就是个普通公务员，和你一样。”

“这不是废话吗。”

“那你想听什么？” 黑河内玩笑般地朝井上脸上吐了个烟圈。

“……”他被呛得一阵咳嗽，索性转过身看电视，不想理这个无赖。

可终于还是忍不住开口。

“想知道更多的，关于你的事情。”

“我的事情啊……”他让井上取出被自己抽的只剩一小截的烟屁股，活像个大爷，“故事很长噢，我慢慢给你讲。我出生在神奈川，小时候家里是务农的，上面还有几个哥哥，大家都很调皮，又不爱学习还经常捣乱，然后有一天……井上？”

黑河内瞥见背对自己的小不点身子歪了一下，随后倒在了地毯上。

“睡着了吗。”他探出头看到井上蜷成一团的身体，伴着均匀的呼吸上下起伏。

他在自己的床上醒来，神智格外清醒，他明白自己已经将近有一年没有这样安稳地睡过觉了。身上还是昨晚穿的衣服，屋子里并没有那个男人的踪影，空气中却残存些许的烟草气息。

井上打了个哈欠，去客厅拿矿泉水。昨晚留下的啤酒罐和凌乱的医药箱都被整整齐齐地收拾好，开水壶里有新鲜烧开的热水，旁边放着茶叶。他不知道他是什么时候走的，带着那一身伤，一举一动应该都很痛吧。

洗干净的烟灰缸下面压着一张字条：

谢谢你的招待☺

男人的字迹和他的相貌一样，粗犷而端正。读书的时候说不定是个优等生呢。井上对比一下自己的小学生字体，不由地笑了笑。他看着末尾那个大大的笑脸，愈发捉摸不透这个男人的内心，他脑子里思考的到底是什么？明明曾摆着一张凶恶的脸威胁自己交出恐怖分子，现在又像个熟识很久的老友一般在他家走走停停。

有时在自己面前会笑得像个孩子一样单纯又开朗的黑河内圭太，到底是为了怎样的正义，才选择在黑白之间的夹缝中生存着呢。

井上薰趴在办公桌上，对着小盆栽回顾完自己二十五年的人生。

回单位正常上班的第一天就要值班，尾形在外出办事前把厚厚一沓资料交到他手上。尽管事先知道这次的要人，但当他接过文件夹，阅读着里面关于这个人一切的一切，大脑飞速整理出过去那些年所有他目睹过和听说过的事情，手指还是不听使唤地颤抖着抓住了头发，一瞬间陷入深深的暴躁之中。

这次要保护的人，是麻田首相呢。

黑河内圭太一边翘着二郎腿看文件，一边用余光瞟着手机。信号灯终于给面子开始闪烁之后，他调整了下坐姿，端正地看起了邮件：

新房子给你找好了。下班来拿钥匙。

他心想友人的效率未免也太高，不仅把昨天埋伏他的那帮人都收拾干净，还替他找了新的住处，便终于不用担心会给小不点带来麻烦，决定给他打个电话表示谢意。

“喂？井上啊，我……”

“哪位？井上现在不方便接电话。”

陌生的声音。黑河内突然想起今天晚上麻田首相要召开会议，那家伙不会是刚拆了绷带回来上班就被安排外出工作吧。

“我是搜查二课的黑河内。请问他是不是出任务了？”

“抱歉这个不能透露。我会叫他回电话给你的。”尾形总一郎拿着井上的手机按下了“结束通话”。他倒是知道有黑河内这么个人，但并不认识，也不知道他和井上是什么关系，谨慎行事还是不要跟对方细说的为好。

他看了一眼在病床上躺着的井上薰，心想自己也是糊涂，怎么就没想到这孩子其实一直执着于当年那次事故。这样下去，再强壮的身体都会被他的心智折磨坍塌，到那时候就不只是执行不了保护首相的任务了，可能连SP的工作，都要永远放弃。

“尾形先生……”井上醒来后在发现自己穿着病号服躺在病床上，手背上还插着针头，脑海闪现了一遍今天发生的事情，记忆在见到麻田首相后消失，他便第一时间明白了自己的处境。“麻烦你了。”

“第二次，”尾形把手机递给他，“这是你第二次出任务的时候昏迷。我不知道你自己私下里还有没有发生过这种情况。”

“没有。我保证。”苍白的嘴唇硬是咧出了一个微笑。

“懒得说你，”尾形歪歪头看了眼手表，“我得回去继续上班。刚才替你把住院手续办好了，明天再过来。你先别想那些乱七八糟的，安心睡一觉。”

“好，”井上抿抿嘴虚弱地点点头，“谢谢领导。”

“噢对，刚才有个黑河内打电话找你。”

“……知道了。”

黑河内接到回电的一瞬间有点慌张，井上跟他说自己在医院，让他不要担心。可声音分明已经接近微弱的气声，丝毫没有往常像青花鱼一样活蹦乱跳的意思。

该不会是又工伤了？他听说井上的格斗练得还挺出色的，怎么老是受伤。抱着夹杂着担忧的疑惑，他还是驱车驶到了医院门口，井上不告诉他病房号，他就给护士们亮出证件说警视厅查案子，吓的几个小姑娘赶紧把入院记录调出来给他看。

“井上薰。”

站在病房门口，他似乎已经完全不认识这个昨天晚上还在温柔地替他包扎，小心翼翼地把点好的烟喂给他的青年。


	5. Chapter 5

每个人都会有不想被看到的一面。

在井上薰的世界里，这个不为人知的状态只有尾形系长因为工作原因或多或少地接触过。除了黑河内圭太，没有人去过他家，更不会知道这个在工作上兢兢业业爱运动又专注的男人，每天只能靠五颜六色的药片抵抗各种失眠和眩晕。

他并不想有这样强大的记忆力，所有背负着苦难的人都不希望有。身边的同事会把这当成羡慕的资本和优秀的能力，所有人都认为井上在SP的道路上会越走越光明，最后变成这个行业的标杆。

可这个用自己的生命去保护他人的特殊职业，只教会了井上要好好地包裹起自己的弱点，不然便无法被同伴和上级信任，被任何人信任。

不想告诉黑河内病房号也是这个道理。左肩的伤疤永远消褪不去，它提示着井上，曾经有这样一个男人，第一次目睹自己被制服的丑态。他在那时会为了生存向他低头，然而以后不会允许这种情况再次发生。

这种执拗在他在望着天花板发呆然后听到了熟悉的少年音时结束。

见黑河内迟迟不肯进来，井上对他招了招手。

男人犹疑地靠近他，坐在病床旁边，用一种复杂而悲悯的眼神望着自己。

“你怎么变成这样了。”

“怎样。”他细声问道。

井上努力往另一边挪了一点，给男人高大的身躯腾出足够的空间。

为什么沉默呢？是在担心自己？还是觉得因为晕厥而住院的自己是个懦夫？亦或是单纯地在发呆？他看着黑河内细长乌黑的眼睛，他觉得它们真漂亮。

“没什么，”黑河内低下头看着他消瘦的胳膊，“只是觉得你不太像我认识的那个井上了。”

难道是破相了？他摸了摸脸，没有绷带也没有血。这个举动把黑河内逗得一笑。“没有毁容啦。”

“精神不太好吧，精神。”他补充道。

“可能是昨天熬夜照顾你造成的哦，”井上开玩笑地扯着他的衣角，不想夸大事情的严重性，“你要对我负责。”

话一出口两个人都有点惊讶，井上心想糟糕，这种话是不是只有撒娇的时候才会说，可是他没有这个意思啊只是想让对方不那么担心，既然自己的思想是正直的那还是不要多解释了免得越描越黑。

黑河内伸出手揉了揉他的脑袋。

正在他们结束又一轮对视，开始讨论晚上回不回家的问题时，护士过来通知说今天的点滴已经打完了。“明天早上八点要再吊一瓶，然后中午晚上也都要按时吃药和打针，晚上早点睡觉。”

“我能不能回家睡觉早上再过来？”井上睁着大眼睛问道。

白衣天使怀疑地瞟了他俩一眼，点了点头便出去了。

“可是我没有穿的，”他从被子里拱出来，身上挂着蓝白条纹的空荡荡的病号服，“今天是任务途中进医院的。啊，尾形先生居然把我的工作服给拿回单位了。”这是要防止自己逃跑吗。

他衣着单薄地站在黑河内面前。就是这个男人十分钟之前对他说“回家睡舒服一点吧。你家厨房有在用吗？反正我晚上没事，给你做点吃的。”

井上一听有吃的立马两眼放光地大叫好好好，丝毫没有个病人样子。

于是他现在就裹在黑河内的衬衣里跟着他回自己家。

两人一前一后地走向停车场，井上望着那辆炫毙了的Z1000，想着刑警都这么有钱的吗，大家都是公务员待遇好像差得很多。早知道这样，自己当初也去努力进刑事部就好了。

他平常那副黏糊糊的声音透过头盔有点闷闷的：“这车能带人么？”

“带你足够了，矮子，”黑河内上身只剩一件背心，伏在车上时后背的肌肉线条十分明显，看的井上莫名有些害羞，“抱紧我啊。”

感觉到背后那人的小短胳膊环上自己的腰，他猛地轰了脚油门，只留下井上惊恐的叫声散落在夜幕中。

黑河内没有想到第二次来井上家里居然是因为这种理由。他看到病房里面无血色的井上确实吓了一跳，一天怎么可以改变一个人那么多的，精神负担到底有多重，才会只是昏迷了一次便和老了十岁一样。

“喜欢吃什么？”

“甜食。”井上咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大杯水，宽松的衬衣大到快要遮住膝盖。

“怎么像个小孩子一样，”黑河内无法评价他对食物的喜好，但还是从橱柜里翻出了各种各样的食材，“抹茶蛋糕喜欢吗？我很擅长这个的哟。”

“喜欢！那我先去洗澡！”

井上打开淋浴喷头调试着水温，他看着板凳上放着的，前一秒还在被自己穿着的黑河内的衬衣，感受到胸口被温热的水珠打湿，心中蒸腾起了一种前所未有的情愫。

他想起下车时，黑河内对他说，我这车上的后座可是第一次载人，你知道对于骑手而言后座意味着什么吗？算了，说了你也不懂。

平心而论，见到黑河内并不令他生气。井上确实很在意自己的弱点暴露在男人的视线之下，也本以为自己不想成为被包容，被保护的角色。但每次他来到身边，井上觉得自己整个人生的角色都被颠倒了。他想象着黑河内就是面前那扇倒映着自己身影的玻璃门，总是出现在意想不到的地方，让他正视自己到底是一个什么样的人。

当井上开始尝试以前从来没有想过的东西，看见黑河内半夜满身是血地出现在自家门口也不会生气，无条件地接纳他，因为害怕他担心自己，不去告诉他房间号，开很冷的玩笑去缓解紧张气氛，又或者下意识地说出撒娇的话语，莫名地寻求重视，他发现似乎只要和黑河内在一起就可以忘记一切烦恼。

井上仰起头，任凭水流冲刷着面颊。

他循着蛋糕的香味走到了厨房，黑河内还在忙着收拾凌乱的桌面，听见他走到自己身旁，头也不转地顺手叉了一块递到他嘴边。井上不明白这是什么意思，抬起头迟疑地望着他。

“不尝尝看么？”黑河内没有放下手，不觉得哪里有问题。

井上似懂非懂地点点头，张开嘴含住了叉子，用舌头把那一小块蛋糕勾进嘴里。

“哇，超好吃！黑河内你很厉害诶！”他吧唧着嘴咽了下去。“我还想吃草莓味……唔”

他听到了餐具从男人手中掉落的声音，下意识地闭上眼，感到两片柔软的唇瓣覆盖上来。

这算什么？该来的总会来的吗？

黑河内温和地舔完他嘴角沾上的奶油，在井上被逼的无处可逃的时候，轻慢地含住下唇吮吸，扶着他逐渐柔软的腰身感受这个人一点一点地被自己的吻攻陷。井上的腿已经开始有些打颤，手臂下意识地勾着男人的脖子寻求支撑，笨拙地躲闪着恶作剧一般碾咬着自己的牙齿。

他不是不想回应，是完全不会。只能任由对方控制自己。

温厚的手掌划过眼前人美好的腰线，黑河内手指稍微用了点力便感受到井上的身子轻轻一颤，讨饶似的往自己怀里缩，嘴边漏出一声低低的喘息。下腹被热流点燃的感觉太明显，理智告诉他不能继续下去，至少今天不能。

“还想吃什么我都给你做。”他松开井上，凑到他耳边呼着气说。香甜的洗发水味迷得他不想离开。

“那，那记得我不喜欢吃坚果的！”井上已经被吻得羞红了脸，整个人一塌糊涂地瘫软在墙角，躲躲闪闪地不敢向上看。

“我记住了。”黑河内捏了一把小不点终于有些气色的脸颊，心想总算恢复了一点。他转过身走向浴室准备去洗澡，井上叫住了他。

“黑河内！”

还没等他停下，伴随着脚步声，两条熟悉的短胳膊就从背后环了上来。

“真的很谢谢你。”

他缓缓扣住井上的手，察觉到抱着自己的那人似乎是在哭。

温热的眼泪打湿了后颈下的那片薄薄的布料，被夏日的夜风吹过，感觉有些冰凉。


	6. Chapter 6

“你每天都吃这些吗？”

这是黑河内陪伴井上的第三天，他躺在床上，看清瘦的男人背对自己一粒一粒地吃着药，月光投射进屋里衬出他挺拔的侧影，吞咽时喉结上下滚动，几次往复后趋于平静。

他不打算问井上本人关于他身体的问题。不过如果不是他见过这个男人曾经生龙活虎的样子，看到这么一大把药丸大概会觉得他是个虚弱的精神病患者才对。

“今天，”井上最后喝了一口水，将小瓶子们按原样放回抽屉里，“今天少吃了一种。”他拉上窗帘，钻进被子。

“想试试看，不吃那个的话，能不能睡着，”井上把脑袋埋进柔软的枕头中，一本正经地合上眼睛，浓密的睫毛在微弱的光线下投出了一小片阴影，“现在开始睡觉，不许说话。”

黑河内噗地一声笑了出来，心想转移话题也别这么明显好不好。他真的以为自己会开口问“你到底有什么病”么。和井上不一样，他想知道的关于他的事，不用开口问也有办法搞清楚。

他闻着枕边人身上甜蜜的味道，很快进入了梦乡。

梦中他回到了两人在草丛相遇的傍晚，他居高临下地看着井上，手上拎着掌握了他性命的人。

把他交给我，我就救你。

怎么可能。

井上的眼神不再充满乞求。他怨恨地看着自己，这样回答道。

黑河内看到自己放开了人质，任由他在井上的腹部捅下第二刀。

鲜血染红视线的一瞬间他感到明显的心悸，在梦境中坠入无边的黑暗。

看来不好好吃药还是不行呢。

听见微弱而规律的鼾声后，井上终于忍不住睁开了眼，打量着黑河内英俊沉静的睡颜。果然，自己装睡也得把这个大孩子哄睡着，还是不想让他担心吧。

记不清从什么时候开始，这种相处方式已经变成了习惯。

“井上！”他被黑河内的声音吓的一惊，屏住呼吸等待着进一步的动静。片刻之后见人并没有醒来，才发觉原来是在说梦话。

“薰……”男人一边喊着自己的名字，一边扑棱着手努力寻找什么。

听到这个字的刹那，井上心脏加速了跳动，在寂静的深夜似乎可以听到胸腔里有力的搏击声。是不是在做噩梦，他看着黑河内额头上的虚汗，隐隐有些心疼。可身体却像着了魔似的，带着掺杂着恐惧的兴奋，战栗地向他靠近。

接触到探出的指尖的一刹那，猛然被抱紧。

像用尽了的发条般，激动颤抖着的心情骤然平静下来。

男人的臂膀有力地圈着他，生怕错过了这一秒就再也没有机会继续这个拥抱。修长的手指穿过井上细软的发丝将他按入怀中，来回地抚摸着他的后颈，紧贴着肌肤，直至梦魇退去。

待到那具散发着浓烈占有欲的躯体不再动作时，井上在他怀中抬起头，从未以如此近的距离，观察他下巴上的胡茬和坚毅的脖颈线条。

常年不消散的烟草香混杂着自己家的洗衣粉沐浴露味，似乎意外的和谐。让他染上自己的味道，某种程度上来说，算不算一种占有？

他稍稍伸出手搭上黑河内结实的腰。

已经不记得上一次被人用这种力度拥抱是什么时候了。井上舔了舔嘴唇，那里记忆着他们所有的吻的触觉，绵密而潮湿，总是充满着甘甜的幸福，让两人纯粹地只想向对方汲取更多。

这么多年来他一直一个人生活着，只有打开钱夹的时候才感受得到存在于脑海中的陪伴。没有朋友，没有恋人，没有家人，往返于单位和住处的SP的工作让他越发意识到自己的渺小，意识到这个世界上少了他什么也不会变，因此他要去保护可以改变这些规则的统治者。

是这道理没错吧？

他轻轻吻着黑河内的下巴，喉结，锁骨。

而你又是为什么，要陪伴一个连生命都不属于自己的人呢？

“他们是建议你去看心理医生的，”尾形把完整的病历和指导书丢给坐在副驾驶的井上，“你都这么大了，怎么还是学不会对自己的身体负责。”

“又不是没看过，”井上嘟囔着嘴从口袋里捞出个烟盒点了支烟，“都是骗钱的。”

三天以来，他每个晚上都和黑河内在一起。这件事尾形并不知道。

“不要抽太凶，本来身体就不好。”

井上没有说话。望着车窗外的停车场，熟悉的蓝色机车分散了他的注意力。他在快速驶过的轿车上同黑河内对视了几秒，便看不见他的身影。

“我去洗手间换套衣服，要不您先上楼吧。”

黑河内靠着车，一边抽烟一边透过警视厅一楼的玻璃墙看到井上和同行的男人分开，一个人去了洗手间。

虽然井上老早就和他说过出院的时候他的系长会开车来接，但一个小时以前井上还像只淘气的猫咪一样坐在后座挠自己痒痒，到医院飞速换上病号服老实躺下等待他用要到的偶像签名让小护士不要告诉尾形，现在就得装作形同陌路，一前一后地进办公楼。

自己也想光明正大地和井上一起来上班。

所有人都明白，恋爱中的人吃起醋来是不分场合的。更何况他是黑河内圭太。

他小跑着过了旋转门，生怕井上那个木头脑袋没有领会他刚刚的意思，上完厕所就跑了，便赶紧推开那扇他们第一次相遇的洗手间的门。

“唷！”井上刚刚换好西裤，正对着镜子穿衬衣。

“请以结婚为目的和我交往！”黑河内模仿着他的语气绕到身后死死盯着他白皙的身体。

“别看啦……”

“我的爱好是格斗和木工，还有登山，有趣吧？”他弯下腰对着井上耳朵吹气，一边不忘继续盯着他穿衣服。

“别说了啦……”井上扣上最顶端的那颗扣子，耳朵红的一塌糊涂。

黑河内见他规规矩矩地穿上外套，活像个小老头子，觉得有些好笑。趁着井上还没系好领带，一本正经地捏着他的下巴让他正视自己。

“你知道为什么你没有女朋友吗？”

井上柯基犬似的大眼睛眨巴了两下，困惑地摇摇头。

“衬衣不是这么穿的，”黑河内松开手，慢慢滑到他的脖子根，灵巧的手指迅速地解开了两粒纽扣，“这样才对。小姑娘都喜欢这种。”见井上没有反应，又靠近他低声补充道：“比如我。”

他愣了两秒，忽地反应过来黑河内又在耍流氓，便脸红着抓住他搭在自己肩上的手使劲儿往下拽。

黑河内的手被他摸的怪痒的，忍不住笑出了声。

“井上啊，”他又将那两粒纽扣扣回去，顺手帮他打好领带，“我们第一次见面就是在这里呐。那时候你在练习表白。”

“不是表白，是联谊。”井上纠正道，两人推开门走向电梯。

“似乎遇到你以后，发生了许多奇怪的事情。”他按下了楼层按钮。

“比如？”狭小的空间里，黑河内低头看着井上头发上的旋窝。

“比如连乘电梯这种短暂的时间，都控制不住地想要和你在一起呢。”


	7. Chapter 7

十一月的横滨海岸的夜晚。

“今天过后圭太就十岁了噢，值得纪念的年纪呐。”

“有什么愿望趁早说出来啊，长大了就没有人帮你实现喽！”

“就是就是，我现在许愿都不管用了。老天好像只眷顾小孩子诶~”

“我才不是小孩子！”

“好好好，你是男子汉。”

“哎呀蜡烛快烧完啦~！”

他在父母和哥哥们的推搡下双手合十，闭上眼睛，大声喊道：“我想永远和大家在一起！想过平凡的生活然后快乐地老死！”

说完呼的一声吹灭了蜡烛。

屋子里沉默几秒后，大家突然像开关被打开似的，唧唧喳喳议论起来。

“笨蛋！愿望说出来就没用了啦！”

“不行不行，这下实现不了啊。”

“还以为会是遥控汽车之类的。”

“竟然说什么老死……果然还是小孩子。”

黑河内看着照片里那个脸上被糊满奶油的男孩，手指停留在了相册边缘舍不得离开。

“在想什么？”怀里传来井上倦怠的声音。

他迅速地翻过这一页：“没……”

井上用头发蹭了蹭他的脖子，轻轻握住搭在自己腰上的手来回摩挲，然后转过头仰视着他。

“我很喜欢这样看你，”他这样说着，身体彻底调转了方向，跪在黑河内修长的双腿之间。

手臂绕过他的肩膀，蓦地抱住，一脸严肃地用甜腻的鼻音在他耳边呢喃道：“很高大。又很真实。”

这家伙是宠物吗。黑河内垂下眼打量着松松垮垮地穿着自己衣服的井上，柔软的发丝在昏暗的灯光下显现出温和的巧克力色，几缕调皮的碎发搭到自己脸上，随着井上的动作有些痒。

“你这样说，我会搞不清，”他慢慢咬住井上的耳垂，齿尖稍稍用力地厮磨了一番，“你只是想跟我玩，还是想和我做。”

明显地感觉到怀里人的颤抖，他满意地看着井上不知是因为被咬还是害羞而发红的耳朵，抱着自己的力度不但没放松反而更重了。

“玩。”井上低着头，只是继续蹭着黑河内的肩膀，没有多说话。

说没有反应是假的。

黑河内任井上这么趴在自己身上，小狗似的这里闻闻那里蹭蹭，内心深处的某种欲望不免有些泛滥起来。他隔着一层布料抚摸井上的后背，宽松的T恤顺着脊柱弓起的幅度垂下来，下摆随时可以被撩起。

井上到底不是宠物，他还是一个活生生的，散发着所有能吸引自己的气息的，人。

他瞄了一眼那红得像是要滴血的脖颈，告诉自己现在还不是时候。

尚未成熟的感情，还没有明晰就被捆绑肉体关系，会让那家伙困扰吧。黑河内自顾自地摇了摇头，抓着井上的肩膀使两人微微分开。

“睡了，明天还上班。”他拉上灯，把没看完的相册扔到床头柜上。

井上没有跟着他一起钻进被子里，上身慢了半拍似的僵硬在原地。

“别发呆了，明天回家再玩。”见他不说话，黑河内硬是把人拽到躺下，替他盖好被子。

“你也有不想提起的事吧？”

终于鼓起勇气般地，井上突兀地问道。

被窝内的黑河内怔了怔，千万种思绪突然涌上心头，短暂的人生像快进的电影一样在脑海中播放。

他只能庆幸墨水般的黑暗中，对方看不清自己的表情。

他不会把这次谈话告诉任何人。

“你当大家都傻的么。”尾形下班以后载着他去居酒屋，打算和这个最近迷迷糊糊的下属聊一聊。

“啊？”井上剥了个毛豆，飞速地吃掉。

“早上也不迟到了，没任务的时候就去刑事部串门，下班跑的飞快都找不到人影，”尾形点了根烟，“你和搜查二课的那个黑河内，在交往吧？”

“诶？！”嘴边的毛豆掉落到盘子里。“……没有这样的事。”

“别瞒啦，”老成的男人弹弹烟灰，“在我面前还装什么。”

井上有些忸怩，低头拿筷子蘸着酱油在盘子上画圈。过了半晌，终于想通了什么似的，窘迫地抬起头，像面对抓住自己早恋的家长一样面对尾形。

“交往嘛……也不算，”他有些没底气地说，“可是也不知道是怎样的关系。”

“累吗？”

听到这样的问题井上竟不知道如何回答。要说累，自己的大脑不论何时都是在高速运转着的吧，但是和黑河内在一起的时候，又确实没有太重的负担。

“还好，他人挺好的。”井上回想起和那人在一起相处的种种，决定总结成这样一句话。

“井上，”尾形放下了手中的筷子，看着井上美好的眼睛犹豫了半天，有些不忍心，“你真的觉得自己是个正常人吗？抱歉，这话听起来有些过分。”

“可是我还是要提醒你，陷入一段关系之前要问问自己是不是有足够的能力去承担责任。你懂我的意思吗？”

他被尾形一连串的发问弄得有些头晕，可是听到“正常“这个单词的时候，他忽地明白了。

闭上眼就能迅速回忆起当年的事情的他，对所有悲惨的事情过目不忘的他，将生命献给SP事业的他，怎么会不懂尾形的意思呢？

尾形总一郎于他，是父亲一般的存在。

连这个人都要这样质问自己，哪怕是好心，井上一时间仍不太能接受。本来以为会收到祝福的话语，可满满的只有警醒。

你不是一个正常人，没有办法给任何人带来最普通的幸福。

心底某处的声音空荡荡地回响在耳边。

你拥有的第一段关系，也只能在互相不了解的时候保持肤浅的纯粹。之后会变成什么样，你自己一定知道。

别说了。

他知道你的症状以后还会一如既往地对你好吗。

别说了！

你觉得自己是他的真爱，还是玩具？你也知道他朝三暮四风流成性。

“别说了！！”井上失控地喊出来，睁开眼发现面前坐着的还是尾形系长。

他的声音有些嘶哑，大口地喘着气。

“为什么你总是执着于惹怒我。”

“吃饭吧，再不吃都凉了。”

井上有些忿恨地往嘴里扒了些饭。

怎么会这么咸。


	8. Chapter 8

生日将至，井上准备抽空回一趟老家。

从来东京的第一年开始，他就养成了这个奇怪的习惯。虽然老家早已没人，房子也被拆毁，不复存在，但不论工作多么繁忙，井上坚持一定要去老家的墓园例行看望父母，和他们说会话，总结一年以来的生活。

不知道人去往另一个世界后会不会听到现世的声音。如果可以，他希望传达出自己一直惦记着他们，告诉父母他在东京生活得不好，但也不赖。

至于选择自己的生日而非双亲的忌日，大概只是为了寻求心理安慰。

井上早早地和尾形说了这件事，并申请和同事们换班，集中出三天任务，然后请两天假去镰仓。

“其实不换班也完全没问题的，”尾形草草地浏览了一遍申请书，在末尾签了字，“我还是会批你的假。”

“没必要，”井上盯着他写字的手，隐约想起不久前两人在居酒屋的不愉快，“我不想欠你什么。”

“你想多了。只是没有那么多任务安排给你而已。”

井上像是有些不服气地一个人走掉了。

尾形望着他孤零零的背影，猜测他从很久以前开始大概就无比怨恨自己吧。原来管着他大大小小的工作，现在好不容易有了一次恋爱，却要被自己用那种方式打破幻想。

忠言逆耳的道理，估计只有局外人看得清吧。爱情那种东西，对于井上而言本来就是复杂又遥远的。

出发的前一天晚上，他坐在老地方看电影，没有调太大的音量盖不住黑河内在厨房忙里忙外的锅碗瓢盆声。

“每次都麻烦你，显得我很无能啊。”井上看着黑河内系着围裙刷碗的背影，不知怎的鼻子有点酸。

“说的像你不麻烦我就很全能一样，笨蛋。”男人把厨具一一在墙上挂好，擦干净桌子后才肯回客厅休息。

“说的也是，”井上挪了挪位置，知道黑河内一向是喜欢坐在后面，像抱着玩具熊一样抱着自己，“真不知道没有你，我该怎么办。”

黑河内从井上嘴里夹出他抽了一半的烟，拇指在嘴唇上停留了一会，用掌心感受着他温热的吐息。

“可是之前没有我，不也好好的吗。”说罢吻了吻井上的头发。

井上没有回应这句话。

之前确实没有别人曾这样闯入过他的生活，所以他才活得虽生犹死。

第一次品尝到人世间的美好，便再也不敢想象失去它自己会变成怎样。

“一起把这个片子看完吧。我很喜欢。”

他扣着黑河内的手，没有回头。

电影讲述了克隆人的故事。

黑河内有些专注地看着，想通过这种方式，或多或少地窥探井上的内心。

生活在寄宿学校的孩子们，年满十八岁分道扬镳以后，才发现自己的生命只是一个克隆体，他们生来就是为了提供健康的器官而存在，最终会在数次捐献后衰竭死亡或自己选择在手术后不再醒来。

生存的所有意义就是成为另一个高贵的生命的部件。

相爱的情侣可以申请延缓捐赠，但终究走不出这个宿命。试图逃脱的人无一例外地，凄惨地死在了荒郊野外。

看到这里，他觉得井上的手有些凉，不由得抱紧了些，然而井上并没有反应，只是默默地看着屏幕。

黑河内对这样的井上感到陌生，似乎那个宠物般可爱的青年，变成了影片中的角色，正在逐渐离他远去。

临近结尾，女主角的克隆人爱人在经历了三次捐献以后死去，而她也即将在一个月后准备第一次手术。

当她望向被夕阳余晖照耀着的地平线，回忆着和恋人在一起时的种种时，旁白用颤抖的语气，悲伤而冷静地叙述道：

“我所不确定的是，我们和那些受赠人的人生是不是截然不同？”

“人生都那么短暂，是不是很多人都觉得活的不够。”

他坐在车上，算起来已经是来到人世的第二十六个年头。每年在生日的时候回去，也不知道自己是出于什么心态，坚持了这么多年。

明明就已经没有亲人在这个世界上了。

原来总是希望自己有什么新鲜的事情可以和爸妈讲，可只要一开口就只有工作，和关于自己日常的永无止境的碎碎念。今年他终于有了在交往的人，却不知道他们听了这些会不会感到开心。

毕竟，享乐，安逸，和幸福，在他心里早已扎根成罪恶的存在。

井上望着窗外飞驰而过的行人和风景，发现自己已经无药可救地将那个人纳入自己全部的人生。

活得这样歇斯底里，感情能带给他的改变，到底占几成？

怀着相见恨晚的情绪继续着的关系，如果在相遇的时候便相爱，分别时会不会更加痛苦？

他找不到答案。

正沉浸在无止境纠结的思绪中，列车广播突然传来了播报员的声音。

“尊敬的乘客您好，由东京站开往久里滨站方向的列车，由于电路故障暂时停运，目前正在极力检修中。我们为带给您的不便表示深深的歉意。”

井上麻木地在脑内消化完这句话，见周围的乘客已经纷纷抱怨着下车，便也只能挎着包走出去。

这里是他往返于东京和老家时从未驻足停留过的地方：横滨站。

阳光照射在站牌上，显得这三个字发光一样的耀眼。

他从卖便当的老爷爷那里要了一张免费的旅游地图，打算找个地方歇一会儿，等列车恢复运营了再继续赶路。

“有什么游玩的地方可以推荐呢？”他趁着生意不繁忙的时候问道。

“年轻人是要散心，约会，还是找刺激啊？”

“散心。”他如是说。

“那就去海边吧。”老爷爷慈祥地笑了起来，眼睛眯成一条缝。

“诶？！”

“那就去海边吧，”老人重复道，“对着大海什么烦恼都会消失的唷。”

海边吗，和家乡不一样的风景吗。

“好，”井上微微欠了欠身子，“那就听您的。”

黑河内察觉到了井上的不对劲。

具体来说，初识井上他只觉得这个青年单纯热血可爱还夹杂着奇怪的正义感，随着相处的增加，本以为会了解他更多，却发现他留下的谜团远远大于已知。

关于他的身世，关于他的病症，关于他的精神状况。

本着顺其自然原则的黑河内，第一次有迫切想要了解一个人的欲望。

“喂？”

午休时间快结束时，尾形在科室接到陌生号码的电话。

“我是黑河内圭太。”

他哦了一声，几乎不用想就知道对方想要说什么。

“下班约个时间出来喝一杯吧。谈谈井上的事。”

明明是少年般的声音，却散发着不可拒绝的坚定与从容。

尾形内心是希望这个时刻到来的，至少他打电话来问自己，说明对井上多少还是在用心。

只希望老天不要再对那个孩子这么残忍。


	9. Chapter 9

世界上大概很难找到耐心比井上薰还好的人。

一路上遇到不少在列车里见过的面孔，清一色地抱怨着这次停运的时间未免太长，耽误了游玩或公务的行程。尤其是当乌云开始遮蔽阳光，空气逐渐闷热，大家一边担心着下雨一边往屋子里躲。井上觉得没什么可着急的，但是他看到那些拖家带口，照顾着伴侣，或公务在身的人不停地看手表和电视新闻，希望列车赶快运行，竟产生出些许的羡慕。着急是因为，在铁轨的另一端，有人在等待啊。

而并没有人在等待自己。

井上坐在海滩边捡贝壳。他没有买生日蛋糕的习惯，不过如果捡到26个贝壳，自己大概会很开心。暮色渐渐笼罩下来，他抬头看了看黑压压的天，决定找个地方避雨。人潮熙攘的地方已经没有还剩空余座位的去处，他沿着岸边走了许久，最终赶在雨滴落下前找了一个偏僻的小酒馆。

“欢迎光临！”老板是一个五十来岁的大叔，热情地和井上打着招呼。

“一扎生啤。”他坐在吧台前，打量着店内的陈设。

和他去过的为数不多的酒馆相比，这一家的装修还挺特别。井上点了根烟，看向墙上挂着的若干幅照片，有情侣，有友人，有背包客，有全家福。相框被错落有致地排列，很充实又不拥挤。

“这墙很不错啊老板，”他接过啤酒，“很温馨。”

“是吧，嘿嘿，”老板有些自豪地招呼老板娘弄几个下酒菜，“我们店开了很久的噢！这些照片呀，背后都有很长很长很长的故事。你想知道哪个？我说给你听。”

“嗯？我找找啊……”井上一时来了兴致，仔细地搜寻着感兴趣的照片。

角落里一张似曾相识的全家福出现在眼前。画面中的小男孩戴着寿星帽，脸上被另外几个孩子糊满了奶油，嘴巴咧的大大的笑的很开心，爸爸妈妈在一旁注视着他们，眼神充满了爱意。

和那天在黑河内家看到的一模一样。井上的心跳停了一拍，不太敢相信眼前看到的一切。

老板见他目光盯在那张相片上不移开，便取下了相框递给他：“你在看这个吗？”

他点了点头。

大叔叹了口气，一边扫视着照片墙一边说：“没想到小哥你会选这张啊。将它摆在角落里就是因为它背后的故事太悲伤了。你还要听吗？”

他看了眼照片右下角的日期：1997年11月7日。如果这个男孩是黑河内的话，那年他应该十岁。

“要。请告诉我吧。”

两人坐在离单位不远的酒吧，挑了个安静的座位面对面地喝酒。

“井上跟你说了他回老家了吧？”尾形到底还是前辈，在这种气氛下不会感到尴尬，也不会沉默。

“嗯，我如果今天没出去查案子也会陪他去的。”黑河内第一次正面见到尾形本人，被对方气场镇压得有点畏缩。

“你跟我解释这个干什么。”尾形感到有些好笑，这家伙电话里的口气不是还很嚣张吗。

“你是不是很不放心井上和我？”

“我不是不放心你俩，我是不放心井上，”尾形递了根烟给黑河内，“你看，自从跟你在一起后，他只抽这个牌子的了。”

黑河内接过那根烟，把它夹在了耳朵上。

“上次去医院看他，有点担心他的身体，”黑河内掏出自己口袋里同一个牌子的烟点着，深吸了一口，“这几天感觉他精神又不太好了。”

“他一直都是这样的，”尾形看着黑河内停在店外的摩托车说，“状态不稳定。我也很担心，可是没有办法。”

“是什么造成的呢？”

尾形抬起头，用一种“你真想知道吗”的眼神盯了黑河内老半天。

“他自己肯定不会和我说的。他那么胆小的一个人。”

“是啊，蠢的要死，”尾形靠着沙发望向天花板，一脸的无奈，“井上他啊，很小的时候父母就没了。”

黑河内微微察觉到心底有种异样的情绪在波动。

“而且，是在麻田首相的一次会议中，被恐怖分子夺去的生命。”

“从那以后，井上的记忆力就变得出奇的好，对任何事都过目不忘，包括当年目睹的惨案。”

“你现在看到的井上，应该还没有从这件事的阴影里走出来。”

言简意赅。然而其中包含着的挣扎和痛苦，两人早已看在眼中，却无能为力。

老板终于讲完了他长篇的故事，喝了一口茶。

井上愣着不说话，时间仿佛凝固了一般。

“那一家姓黑河内，画面中的那个孩子叫圭太，原来是孤儿，七八岁大的时候被他们捡回去养的。他们家条件本来就很艰难，还欠了别人很多钱，可是看到圭太那么可怜，又舍不得抛弃他，只能捡回来和自己的儿子们一块养。”

“圭太这个孩子很懂事的哦，经常来我们店里帮忙做点事。所以他十岁的时候我就和我老婆说，把黑河内一家接过来，我们一起给圭太过个生日吧。这孩子是第一次过生日，开心的要死。”

“后来他为了不给家里添麻烦，主动提出要去打工读书，那个时候他也才是刚上国中的年龄，就一个人去外地了。期间一直给家里写信但是都得不到回音，放假的时候回横滨，发现原来的房子已经抵押给债主，一家人全部都消失了。”

“嘛，我相信圭太是知道他养父母的心意的，虽然听起来很残忍，但是被逼上绝路的父母我们没当过，也不好评价啊。听说黑社会冲到他们家门口堵人，还要了亲儿子过去抵债。当然，这些我只是听说的。”

“圭太念完书就考上了神奈川县的警部，真的是很优秀很努力的人。偶尔还会回来找我聊聊天，一点官架子都没有啊，和善的很。不知道他有没有放弃寻找家人。可是被抛弃两次的滋味真的很难受吧。”

“这张照片应该是他们唯一一张全家福了，你看大家笑的多开心。”

原来他的经历，是这样子的吗。井上努力地将别人口中描述的黑河内同自己认识的那个所比对。

然后又点了根烟，在脑子里重复梳理着这个故事。

过了半晌。

“谢谢你。”他只说了这一句话，抓起外套和背包就往门外跑。

“诶小伙子你别跑啊！雨下的大着呐！你好歹拿把伞……”话还没说完，那个英俊的年轻人已经消失在视线之内，留下一张皱巴巴的纸钞压在吧台上，被大风吹得几近飞起。

他在漆黑的雨夜奋力奔跑向横滨车站，浑身上下被淋得湿透，脸上不知道是雨水还是眼泪。暴风迎面打击着他单薄的身体，似乎下一秒就要将他卷入空中，消失在无边的天际。

“我所不确定的是，我们和那些受赠人的人生是不是截然不同？”

“人生都那么短暂，是不是很多人都觉得活的不够。”

脑海里回响起他和黑河内一起看的第一部电影的台词。

他害怕自己现在不去见他，会后悔。

列车早已重新运行，开往东京的班次所剩不多。井上坐在车厢里，有些颤抖地从口袋里掏出水淋淋的手机。

想要快些见到他，想要现在就见到他。

“睡了吗？”

“我在外面。怎么了？”

“我还有一刻钟到东京站。”

“我来接你。”

就是这样，不需要过多的解释，那个人就知道自己想干什么，需要什么，渴望什么。

他们生来就该在一起。


	10. Chapter 10

他蜷缩在空荡荡的座位上，被窗外伴随暴雨而至的大风吹得瑟瑟发抖。

黑河内靠在站牌的柱子旁，酒精的作用还没散去，脑袋略微沉重。他就那样看着井上从列车上冲下来，整个人扑进他的怀里，还没等自己开口发问，沾着雨水的冰冷的嘴唇便贴了上来。

咸的。

这家伙在哭吗？

井上踮着脚，用仿佛要将对方揉碎的力气抱着黑河内，笨拙地去撬开男人的牙齿，舌尖毫无章法地舔着他的口腔。两种酒精的味道相混合，透过鼻腔闷得大脑一阵麻痹。他顾不得去问男人是和谁一起去喝酒。他根本不在意这些问题。

黑河内托着他的后颈，轻轻将两人拉开。月光衬得男人的面孔冰冷又暧昧。

“回家继续好不好？”他暗示性地撩起井上的衣服，手指在腰间画了一个圆圈。井上被制服得地瞬间失去了刚才的主动劲儿，只能瘫软在他怀里拼命地点头。

你要怎样都好，全听你的。

他紧紧抱住黑河内的腰，脸贴着背，潮湿的衣物混合大风包裹着他的身体，却并不能阻止他感受自己胸腔的热度。他能感觉到对方和自己一样急迫，油门的轰鸣声前所未有的大，昭示着回家的心切。

“你这算酒驾吧。”

“我自己就是警察。”去往顶楼的电梯里，黑河内再也忍不住地狠狠吻住了井上。不同于以往任何一次地，这次的吻不再温柔缠绵，充满爱意，更多的是动物本能的占有欲在驱使着二人前进。井上有些狂躁地啃咬着黑河内的舌尖和嘴唇，还没进家门，两人的唇齿之间已经染上了血腥味。井上拽着黑河内的领子就往墙壁上推，趴在他身上一边亲吻着锁骨一边褪去自己的衬衣。

然后便被黑河内按到地毯上，衣服脱了一半，只露出了肩膀，半透明的白衬衫湿哒哒地紧贴肌肤，橘红色的灯光下格外性感。

“你太笨了，还是我来吧。”

说罢还不等井上反抗，便含住他柔软的舌头专情地吮吸了起来。有些粗糙的舌苔摩擦过敏感细嫩的上腭，井上只觉得一阵酥麻感涌向全身。“嗯……”无法自持地发出鼻音浓重的喘息，黏糊糊的尾音色情地上扬，仿佛在诉说着邀请。所有的羞耻心在此刻化为欲望，只剩下占有和被占有。

他想用尽全力和眼前这个男人做爱。

黑河内搂着井上的腰，一边轻咬他的嘴唇，一边爱抚着光滑紧实的后背。“怎么了？”

像是极为享受的小猫般，井上被他的手摸得毫无招架之力，瘫软着，蜷缩着努力抱紧他，大腿情不自禁地攀上黑河内的腰来回摩擦，索求着更多。“你硬了。”他无力地坏笑着屈起膝盖顶了顶黑河内两腿间的小帐篷，话音还没落，便被他一把抓住下身。

“啊——哈……轻，轻点……唔嗯……嗯”他勾着黑河内的脖子，大胆地回应着他的吻。

“叫你话多。”他惩罚性质地捏了一下井上的胸口。

“痛——！”井上正要推开他，黑河内忽地捉住他的手腕，黑亮的眼睛注视着他的。

“你自己脱还是我帮你？”

本来还很放得开的井上，在听到这句话后，脑袋的热度骤然降了下来。他翻了个身趴在黑河内身上，微微喘着气，有些不知道该怎么回答。

不管哪种都很不好意思啊。一定要选的话……

他慢吞吞地凑到黑河内耳边，用蚊子般大小的声音说：“你来。”

“听不见。”

他依旧用指尖在井上腰部画着圈圈，感受他不断往自己怀里钻。

“你帮我…………嗯……唔唔……”黑河内再次吻上了他的嘴唇，用尽了所有技巧去取悦，温和而甜蜜，分离的空当会听到井上黏腻的喘息。他解开了井上的皮带，重新将他压在身下。井上见他从屉子里摸出润滑剂和安全套，轻车熟路的动作令人有些不悦。

“你家里平常还来别人的吗？”

“没有。”

“那干嘛还常备这种东西啊。”

“为了迎接，你，啊。”说罢朝着井上的大腿根狠狠顶了两下。井上被他弄的有些恐慌，努力分开腿好让自己不那么辛苦。

“真乖，”黑河内不轻不重地打了一下井上的屁股，他听着这响亮的声音脸更红了，“别怕。”他放低声音在井上耳廓边吹着气，舌尖进进出出地舔着，下身开始慢慢地往里送。

井上薰原来一直以为，身体里有另一个人的滋味会不太好受。他紧紧抓着黑河内的衣服，生怕自己失去支撑。胀痛，异物感，对侵占的本能排斥。种种糟糕的感觉充斥在昏沉的大脑深处，却无法掩盖心理上巨大的满足。

和相爱的人肌肤相亲，大概是在自己短暂生命中发生过的最美好的事情。能感受到这人认真看着自己的眼神，能感受到他因为卖力而滴在自己的脸上的汗水，他没有后悔在这个深沉的雨夜义无返顾地回到他身边。

黑河内低头看着表情痛苦的井上，有些心疼又有些享受。

“嗯啊……那里……再，再重点……”井上被顶的说不出完整的话，白皙的大腿被握在黑河内宽大的手掌里不得动弹。

“这里吗？”他凭借着记忆寻找刚才那个点，轻轻地蹭了蹭。井上被他这种无赖举动深深地刺激了，差那么一点点他就可以爽到，这个变态偏偏不成全自己。他皱起眉头朝黑河内嘟了嘟嘴，还扭了扭腰以示讨好。

“求我啊。”黑河内见井上实在是可爱的不行，忍不住多调戏一下。

“求……求……”井上半天开不了口，脸埋进他的肩膀里不想说话。

“就是那个嘛……”他一边蹭着黑河内的脖子一边撒娇，“帮帮我好不好，呜呜呜……”说完又亲了亲他的下巴。

真拿这家伙没办法。撒起娇来完全招架不住。

黑河内将他细细的脚踝搭在自己肩上，握住井上的腰突然用力地朝那里动作起来。

“啊啊啊啊！！混蛋你慢一点啊……嗯……”

他弯下身，堵住井上那张不知道哪来那么多要求的嘴，叼着他的舌头厮磨着。

然而高潮完的井上并没有力气再帮黑河内解决。

“算了我自己打飞机去好了。”他就要往浴室走。

“你不要生气嘛，我这是第一次诶。”井上趴在床上，身上穿着黑河内的睡衣，一手夹着烟，大眼睛忽闪忽闪地盯着他。他听到“第一次”三个字，脚步停了下来，突然感到一种莫名的幸福。

“我没有生气。”黑河内转过身揉了一把井上蓬松的头发。看到那张有些虚脱的脸在热气的蒸腾过后恢复了些精神，便放下了心。

“反正以后还有很多次。”


	11. Chapter 11

和任何一个普通的早晨一样，黑河内在自己的床上被刺目的阳光搅乱了清梦。不同以往的是，今天他醒来发现被子已经完全被抢走，只留下穿着睡衣的自己冷出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

罪魁祸首正夹着被子，睡裤也没穿，只剩一件超大T恤勉强盖住屁股，胯部以下光溜溜地露在外面瞎蹬，嘴里还念念有词道：“说了不要核桃！最讨厌你了！”一边在空气中划拉，最后抓住了黑河内的衣角。

“你完蛋了。”还在梦里神游的井上冷不丁来了这么一句，闭着眼作势要打他。这麒麟臂砸下来大概会脑震荡吧。黑河内这样想着，捉住挥舞中的小短胳膊，把人往怀里一揽，任他手脚乱扑棱。

井上被抱的一愣，四肢停止了动作。安分了一会儿后，不但没继续攻击，反而像八爪鱼一样缠住巨型抱枕，大腿顺理成章地攀上黑河内的腰，本来就过于宽大的领口被他蹭到一边，整个左肩一览无余，阳光下还可以看到微微泛白的伤疤，嘴里小声嘟囔着：“我还要吃……”

“吃什么？”黑河内凑到他耳边刻意压低声音问。

本来不想叫醒他，可是看了眼闹钟已经快十点，幸好他昨天晚上明智地摆脱同事帮忙请假，不然留下小不点一个人在家浑身乏力地醒来可真够无情的。

“吃……”是不是哪里不对劲，为什么耳朵边痒痒的。梦中的井上这样质问着自己，然后打了个激灵，眼睛突然睁开，看见面前有张放大的脸，吓的赶紧又闭上眼，鸵鸟似的往黑河内怀里钻。

这抱枕好硬。他摸了摸自己脸边上的还有温度的物体，百思不得其解。

“你再摸我都要有反应了。”头顶上传来梦里听到的声音。

井上揉揉眼睛，抬起头看见黑河内一脸玩味地看着自己，终于明白了什么似的，有些害羞地重新抱住了他。他在脑海中迅速回顾了一边昨晚发生的事情，列车停运，他去喝酒，然后回东京，黑河内去车站接自己，最后回家。

“……真的做了诶。”他意义不明地说出一个陈述句，然后活动了一下身体，酸胀感从四肢百骸汇入神经。

黑河内揉着他乱糟糟的头毛，像是在安慰一般地“嗯”了一声，估摸着井上大概是不太能接受，考虑要不要说一些表明自己会负责任的话，让他不要太……

“很幸福。”

“啊？”

“没什么，”井上捏了捏黑河内的脸颊，“没听清我就不说了。”然后一脸坏笑地从他怀中挣脱想要起床。刚撑起上半身准备站起来，手腕就被一只热乎乎的大爪子握住向后扯，整个人瞬间又摔回到床上。

对黑河内来说捉井上简直像捉小鸡仔一样轻松。

“你还学会调戏我了？”他单手从背后把可怜的小不点固定在怀里，另一只手绕到前面，用指尖在井上的腹部轻轻划着。

“好痒啦，不要闹。”井上被他弄得有些不自在，身上莫名开始燥热，便覆盖上那只正在为非作歹的手，努力想制止它，“你今天不还要上班吗？”

“你看看几点啊？还上什么班。”黑河内刚准备下口咬他脖子，突然懊恼地发现自己还没刷牙。

“哇，十点多了！你会不会被记缺勤啊！”

也不知道是真傻还是假傻，可能这家伙的脑回路天生和别人不一样。

“井上薰。”

“啊？”

身后的人停止了动作，突然坐了起来，拉着自己的手：“跟我去刷牙。”

井上躺着同黑河内对视了三秒，透过指尖传达到的温度，感觉身上越发地炽热，继而喉咙有些干渴。他忽地爬起来，也顾不得身上还残存着疼痛，有些兴奋地回应道：“走。”

男人的感情，就是不能扭扭捏捏，过于肉麻。不说恶心的情话，不吃奇怪的醋，不时时刻刻黏在一起。这是自诩一名真正男子汉的井上的恋爱准则。虽然他的经验在这之前为零，他仍坚信，恋爱，等于两个人下班后一起在家吃东西看电影互相解决生理需求。

所以他看了眼在自己办公室门口等着的大高个，有些搞不懂现在是个什么情况。

“你这是在干嘛？”他小跑着冲到走廊，拽着黑河内的袖子把人拉到安全通道的角落。

“等你下班啊。”

“原来不都是各回各的吗？”

“今天想接你咯。”

还没等井上说话，两人就被路过的尾形看到了。

“唷。”尾形看着黑河内瞬间窘迫下来的脸，像发现儿子终于学会泡妞的父亲一样，努努嘴打了个意味不明的招呼。井上望了望尾形，又瞄了眼自家的大号抱枕，搞不懂这两人什么时候背着自己建立了奇怪的友谊。

“我来接井上下班的。”他小声说。

“不用和我解释，”系长打开水龙头洗完手就走了，“你们随意。”

“什么啦……又没有在打炮。”井上发现自己越来越看不透尾形了，他本以为那个人是最反对他和黑河内的，现在又阴阳怪气地摆出一副看好戏的样子算哪门子事啊。

“别管了。”黑河内难得显得有些慌张，拉着他就往电梯走去，大老远的看到几个井上的同事已经在那里等着了。他不着痕迹地松开手，任井上走在自己前面。

“噢噢！井上啊！要不要和我们一起去联谊？听说今天的女孩子都是超级可爱的大学生哦~！”

“就是就是，圣诞节一个人过好寂寞的啊！”

“说不定就遇到了中意的哟！”

他们才不会说每次联谊之前的交换照片他们都给的是井上的证件照，不管这家伙多呆，女孩子们总是很容易被照片迷惑的。倒是黑河内圭太那种人，是万万不得带出去相亲的，否则姑娘都只顾着看他了。

“谢谢啊，”井上余光瞥了一眼黑河内，对方正靠在电梯里若无其事地玩手机，“可是我已经有约了，抱歉。”

“诶诶？和谁？漂亮吗？”

他又看了眼黑河内，那家伙听到这问题，便放下手机，也望着自己。

“漂亮，”他有点忍不住想笑，“比相亲过的所有人都好看。”

黑河内怀着复杂的情绪趁人不注意狠狠捏了把井上的屁股。

两人出了单位，去超市逛了好大一会儿，买了零食和啤酒准备在家过第一个圣诞节。天还下着小雪，黑河内发动车子都得等半天，井上坐在他身后感觉有点挤。

“我早说过你这车还是不适合带人。”

“谁想到会带个大男人啊，还穿这么厚，”黑河内转过身来揪了一下井上泛红的鼻尖，“你看街上骑摩托车的后面载的不是女朋友就是老婆好吧。”

说完这话两人相视一愣，随即都“噗”的笑了出来。

“早知道我就去联谊了啦，好想有女朋友啊。”井上说着趴在黑河内背上遗憾地抱怨道。

“我也很希望有个大胸长腿穿着热裤的美女坐在身后呢。”黑河内一本正经地踩了脚油门，正准备轰大点，腰间冷不防被井上用劲掐了一下。

“很痛诶，没人跟你说你力气超大的吗！”

“住我家吧。”

“嗯？”

“我家离单位近，不用骑车。”

黑河内怀疑自己听错了，他松开油门停下车，转过身透过头盔望着井上。

“你脸好红啊。”

“快走啦！好冷。”井上紧紧地抱住黑河内的腰，不让他看到自己的表情。

“笨蛋。”他被井上勒的死死的，好像生怕自己跑掉一样。

“白痴。”


	12. Chapter 12

他早该想到，生活于自己而言，本来就不是一帆风顺的，或者说，他活着么大就没遇到过几件好事。井上在二十六岁时略微尝到了一些普通人早已拥有的幸福的滋味，沉浸在其中，以至于差点忘记自己从来就没有被命运垂青过。

“如果想要活久一些，就趁早离开他。”

初春的傍晚，空气仍有些冰凉。两人正躺在地毯上打闹，井上握着黑河内喂给他巧克力的手，舌尖在指腹兜转了一圈，狡猾地舔净残存的滑腻，不等对方收回便立马攀上他的脖子作势要接吻，小鸡似的一点一点啄着黑河内的嘴唇。

“多大的人了，还像个小孩子。”两人鼻尖贴在一起磨蹭，互相感受着对方呼出的热气。他舔了舔唇瓣，抱怨着抚摸井上的后颈，令他稍稍仰起头，更好地接受这个深吻。巧克力逐渐在口腔内融化，黑河内触到那香甜气味的一瞬间感到身上的某处开关突然打开，毛孔舒张又收紧，气血上涌地将井上摁在身下，吮吸着细软的小舌头，听到他努力压抑却仍然制不住的轻喘，恨不得下一秒就解开他的扣子把人带上床。

“唔……嗯，嗯……等下啦，”井上揉着黑河内有些扎手的后脑勺，赶在他咬上自己脖子之前分开，“我饿了……”话音还没落，肚子咕嘟咕嘟地叫了起来。黑河内低头看了看井上顶在他膝盖的硬硬的东西，不以为然地问：“你确定要现在去吃饭？”

井上别扭地撇开头，有些不好意思：“就是因为这样才不能现在做嘛……不然弄太晚了会更饿的……”

“你，”黑河内从他身上爬起来，整理了一下衣服，斜眼看着躺在地上大喘气的人，“真的很奇怪。”他想大概只有对方是井上，自己才能容忍这种另类的任性，明明下面有反应却要以肚子优先，能做出这样决定的人全世界找不出第二个。

两人拿了钱包下楼到常去的关东煮摊子觅食。井上在黑河内买烟的当儿收到了那条陌生地址发来的电邮，简短的句子看得有些心慌。像是有人在窥探自己一直守护着的秘密，他感到身上犹如被时刻紧盯着一般莫名的灼热。

“又在发呆。”黑河内点了根烟送到井上嘴边，看到他对着冒着热气的食物两眼放空。

井上回过神来，给他夹了点吃的，倒上酒，手掌摊开做了一个邀请的动作：“手机给我。”

“干嘛？”他捞了一些鱼丸和冻豆腐放到井上盘子里。“查外遇啊。”

“嗯，就是查外遇。”

“真搞不懂你在想什么。”黑河内察觉到此刻的井上和往常相比有些微妙的不同，一贯面瘫的表情似乎起了变化。他猜不透刚才发生了什么，只得把东西交给他等待回答。

天色暗沉下来，清冷的风不受控制地透过衣袖的缝隙扑打在身上，井上喝了些酒，不知是为了驱寒还是为了壮胆。

直觉告诉他发件人可能和黑河内有关，他凭着记忆握着尺寸过大的手机，在通讯录里寻找给自己发邮件的地址，手指向下不断划动的同时，内心说不上来是希望那个地址有备注多一些，还是没有多一些。可是当看到那串没有备注却有邮件记录的英文字母的一刻，他感到一种别样的酸楚在胸腔翻滚。

-新房子给你找好了。下班来拿钥匙。

-好。

-你又和他在一起了。

-没有办法的事。

-他在住院，我得陪着。

-今晚还是不来？

-不了。

往来记录多到井上必须飞快地拖动屏幕才能浏览完，最近的一条是昨天才发的：晚上七点老地方。黑河内没有回复，然而昨天下午他说晚上要去见一个朋友，不能陪自己回家。

“朋友”二字说得毫无破绽。

每次在这种场合，井上真的很感谢父母赐给他了一张天生没有情绪的脸，如果他的面部肌肉有能力稍稍伴随着感情活动一下的话，表情应该丰富得令人发笑。

“还没看完？要烧到嘴了笨蛋，”黑河内看着井上又莫名其妙地陷入神游状态，以为他没有休息好，帮他拔掉嘴里烧尽了的烟，“趁热吃完回家睡觉。”

既然早就知道自己的存在，为什么偏偏挑这个时候挑衅他？

井上有些不明白，将手机还给了黑河内。

凉掉的食物果然会失去最佳的味道，连最喜欢的鱼丸，似乎都没那么好吃了。

“唷。”他侧身穿过人群坐到吧台旁边，吵闹的音乐轰得他有些头疼。

“好久不见，你还是那么守时。”男人看了眼手表，指针不偏不倚地指向数字七。

“很忙。”

“忙着陪你的小男朋友？”

“是啊。”黑河内要了杯并不喜欢的白占，皱着眉头抿了一口。

“你说，我们老是在这地方见面，又不钓几个回去玩玩，会不会被当成神经病啊。噢我忘了，你还是好这口的，对不对。”友人说完，自顾自地噗嗤笑起来，让服务生调了杯朗姆。

“别拐弯抹角的行么。”他有些烦躁地吐出烟圈，看着周遭一个二个嗨大的年轻男孩们毫无底线地到处寻找目标，好几个还跟他使了半天眼色，甚至直接上来递写有邮件地址的小纸条。

然而自从有了井上，他真的很不喜欢来同志酒吧，或者说，不管去哪里，心心念念地都放不下那只宠物，生怕他一个人磕着碰着哪儿，要么就是又胡思乱想地给自己弄昏迷送医院，虽然在东京很多年，也没什么朋友，自己不在他身边大概他就只能坐在阳台上雕木头动物园了。

“最近好几个活儿给你，你都不接，”他突然收起嬉笑的嘴脸，“再这样下去对我俩都没有好处。”

“小生意就别来找我了，我没空陪你们玩那些过家家。”

“黑河内，你说话之前最好多想一想，”友人有些恼羞成怒，努力压低着声音，“要是没有这些小生意，你哪来的钱去买车买衣服住那么好的LOFT？你以为你拿正常工资能得到这些？”

“我需要时间。”他并不是不想继续从事这个边缘行业，只是现在确实分身乏术。黑河内明白自己和井上的生活都是建立在这种物质基础上的。他希望井上只要和他在一起，就永远都有拉风的机车后座可以坐，永远都不缺好吃的好穿的。于是他终于明白，男人的虚荣心比欲望更难满足。

“你这是怕了吧？”

“啊？”

“怕自己万一死掉，对方会伤心，所以不敢再接危险的工作。”

“没有的事，”黑河内被说中了心事，拙劣地挠挠头扯了个谎，“我是个刑警，什么时候怕过死。”

“那就好，”友人递给他一支烟，一只手罩着打火机替他点上，“你给个准话吧，这次有个委托人点名了非你不要，当然事情也不是那么容易的，价格随你开，接么？”

他沉默了半晌，权衡利弊和情感。这是他第一次在接委托的时候想起井上，想起他可爱的脸和软糯的声音，心里却感到隐隐的不安。直觉告诉他要拒绝，可是利益的诱惑又说服自己，这次应该会和往常一样有惊无险地拿到报酬，便点了点头答应下来。

“你真的是很狡猾。”黑河内这么评价着坐在驾驶座上准备离开的人。

“我哪有你那位井上薰厉害，”他发动了车子，终于摇上车窗，“明明看起来很无害。”

他看着书房暖黄的灯光下的瘦削的背影，回想起刚才的会面。

“我回来了，”他俯下身，亲了亲井上的脸颊，“在看什么？”

“随便翻翻，”井上伸了个懒腰，站起来把书放回书柜，“和朋友玩的怎么样？”

“嘛，还行，不过还是回家好。”

“明天陪我看电影好不好~？”说罢小小的一只抱着自己晃来晃去地不撒手。

“好好好，你说什么都好。”

他低头吻着井上蓬松的发丝，心想友人说的虽然不中听，但大概是对的。不管井上有没有意识到，自己早就已经在不知不觉中，悄无声息地变成了任他操控的囚徒。


	13. Chapter 13

手机在黑河内刚刚听到微弱的鼾声时不合时宜地震动起来，他迅速拿起那块发出刺耳摩擦声的物体，不假思索地按下了挂断键，然后回过头来看看井上。汗津津的身体随着呼吸规律地起伏，趴在自己身上睡的正香。

没被吵醒就好。他捋开井上眼边被汗水打湿的刘海，手指扫过浓密的睫毛微微有些痒。小心翼翼地想从井上的怀抱中抽离，才发现他用力抓着自己的袖子不肯放手，眼睛浅浅地睁开，嘟着嘴说些不清不楚的话。

“你要去哪里……”

“被我弄醒的？”黑河内有些抱歉地欠下身，轻拍着井上的肩膀，“快睡吧。”

“不要走。”他合上眼睛，手上的力道却逐渐消失，片刻之后又很快地沉入梦境。

到底是从几时开始，他们之间的关系变成这样了。

他注视着那张重新归于平静的脸，睫毛湿漉漉的，不知道被什么所浸染。依稀记得那天自己参加完部门的庆功宴后醉得不省人事地被井上带回家，他也是在同样的位置，托着自己灌铅一般重的脑袋一片一片地喂解酒药。

“还难受吗？”井上替他擦干嘴角的水珠，手指留下的触觉似乎还停留在皮肤上。

“……是不是很难闻……”他挣扎要下床，腿脚发麻地一个踉跄又跌回井上小小的臂弯里，空间狭窄，周遭却有力地将他圈住。

“不要动。”

井上架着他去浴室，早已放好的热水蒸腾出的白雾弥漫在屋子里。两人透过迷蒙的空气对望了良久，井上感觉对方的眼里似乎有火焰在燃烧，像突然意识到什么似的，正打算要离开，却被黑河内一把拥入怀中。他抚摸着井上柔软的头发，再多一秒就要吻上他的嘴唇。

“很热，”井上嗅着衬衣沾染的酒精味，语气平静地推开他，“洗完我跟你谈点事。”

“噢。”黑河内的大脑昏昏沉沉地解析井上的话，身体不听使唤地，迟钝地跌入浴缸中，被溅起的水花迷住了眼睛，膝盖撞上瓷砖墙的地方第二天起了一小片淤青。

铁柱背后的中年男人咬着手铐对他狞笑，金属碰撞的声音吵得人头疼。

井上漠然地看他猴子一般上蹿下跳，忽地掏出手枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准那人的眉心。

“我现在就可以要你死。”手臂随着准星的飘忽而晃动，食指在扳机上摩擦。

“你每个星期都要说一遍这句话，警官。”金田透过缝隙凑到井上跟前，扶正了枪口贴紧自己的额头，手指伸出栏杆攀上井上伤痕累累的手，似乎要帮助他扣动扳机。

被触碰的一瞬间井上猛地缩回了胳膊，像是碰到最败坏的污物一般嫌恶地看了一眼金田。枪掉在地砖上发出沉闷的响声，昭示这次会面的结束。

“井上警官，您的探视时间到了。”

他蹲下来捡起枪，视线一直没有离开金田戏谑的眼神。“我这就走。”

尾形透过玻璃墙看着一切，随着井上的退出，他和监控室的熟人道别以后追了出去。井上一个人坐在路边的长椅上，额头上大滴大滴的汗珠往下落。

“减刑，”他从口袋里掏出烟，拿打火机的那只手颤抖了半天才点上，“大概还有两年就能出来。”

“到时候你打算怎么办呢？”尾形惊讶于这难得的发言，以往陪他来监狱时，井上从来没有主动说过话。

“不知道。”井上低头弹着手里并没有灰烬下落的烟，脑海中那个狰狞的笑容挥之不去，吞噬着他一切的记忆，妄图占据思想的全部。过往所有与之相关的事情一齐涌入心头，他觉得胸口有些闷，悲伤和愤怒伴随血液同时冲上脑门。

“因为他，我才没有家人。”可是话说出来，他才明白自己多么无力。

已经失去了最重要的人，却连为他们复仇都做不到。

“如果可以让他消失，我……”

我愿意去死。井上说到一半，发现思维与嘴边的话背道而驰。

从未有过的，他在探监时想到那位房客。想起自己手中攥着的是从他那里顺来的烟盒，想起早上出门前还被他抱着双脚离地转了三个圈圈，想起在回东京的列车上暗自许下的要与他共度一生的愿望，后半生没有他的陪伴的设想，令井上突然有些不忍心说出后半句话。

“你怎么？”尾形已经习惯了他规律性的神游。

“没什么，”井上吸了吸鼻子，眼睛因为酸胀流出生理泪水，“大概还是想亲自结果他。”

“在这之前，希望他可以活着。”他抹了把眼睛，眼泪却越擦越多。

“你啊，”尾形掏出车钥匙走向停车场，“还是怨气太重。”

“要我送你回去吗？”他问。

“不了，谢谢。”

井上目送尾形的车远离视线，正打算步行回家，就收到了黑河内的电话。

“请问是井上薰先生吗？”

“是我。”

“黑河内他喝醉了，我是他同事。能不能麻烦你来警视厅这边接一下他？他说井上是他的房东。”

他已经记不太清自己是怎样把那个大块头颤颤巍巍地扶回家了。一路上黑河内一边打着酒嗝一边说些前言不搭后语的话。

“噢噢你今天这么晚还穿制服，回家不要脱，我们继续~”

“你不也穿了吗，笨蛋。”

“为什么我眼前有两个小薰啊，待会儿要哪一个陪我好呢……？”说着停在路边，凑很近盯着井上的脸，“两个都一样嘛。”

“原来你叫我小薰啊。”

“诶不可以吗？小~薰~哇你的脸鼓起来了，超可爱的啊！别动，让我捏捏。”

“大街上不要闹啦。”井上的脸烧得通红，他只能庆幸天色已暗，路人看不清他们在做什么，也看不清自己的表情。他一边抱怨着，一边稍稍探出脖子让他捏。喝醉的黑河内像个小朋友似的对一切感到好奇，修长的手指把自己当皮球一般戳来戳去，最后黏在井上身上，一摊软泥般的抱住了他。

“对了，他们刚才非要问我有没有对象，我说有啊，我男朋友是警备部的井上熏噢！”

“哈？！”井上被吓得一抖，恨不得马上从他怀里挣脱，不料却被箍得更紧。

“逗你的。”黑河内亲了一下他的鼻尖，脚下一个打滑差点摔倒。

两人穿过夜幕互相搀扶着回了家，井上放好洗澡水后，翻出了口袋里的手机，思考改怎样对付那条刺目的邮件。平心而论，他打一开始就是选择信任黑河内的，他没有理由放弃陪伴自己这么久的伴侣而去相信一个充满恶意的陌生人，所以一直想找机会问个清楚。已经无数次鼓起勇气想开口问却被有意无意地打断，刚才在浴室里甚至已经起了反应，生怕黑河内动作稍微快一点就亲了上来。今晚他想借着酒劲儿了结这心事，于是自以为很酷地说：“洗完我跟你谈点事。”

黑河内从浴室出来的时候还没有完全清醒，头发滴下的水顺着赤裸的上半身流进了浴巾与皮肤的缝隙中，打湿了边缘的布料，看得井上目不转睛。

“干嘛这么色眯眯地看我，”他坐到井上身后把人捞进怀里，“衣服都没换，很听话啊？”

井上这才意识过来自己还穿着单位的制服，正要去脱外套，被黑河内制止：“等下，我找个手铐啊，等下。”他看着黑河内转过身去裤子口袋找东西的背影，差点被那诱人的蝴蝶骨迷得忘记自己本来的目的。

“别找了，说正事。”井上清了清嗓子，努力压抑着胸中的燥热。

“好吧。”黑河内停下手上的动作，重新抱住他。

“给你看条邮件。”

黑河内下巴垫着井上的肩膀，目光飞快地扫过那两行字：“如果想要活久一些，就趁早离开他。”发件人是……

该死。

周身燃起许久的火苗在一瞬间被浇灭，黑河内心底已经快速问候了一万遍友人的祖宗。为了逼他出任务居然要求井上和自己分开，这样想未免太天真。

“这是那个老是替我介绍私活的朋友发的。他怕我跟你在一起后就怕死了然后金盆洗手，急得慌才跟你说这些，别理他。”

“不是这样的吗？”井上抬头，大眼睛望着他。

“不是哪样？”

“和我在一起，你还是不怕死吗？”井上莫名地感到有些沮丧，声调骤然降下来。

“不怕。”黑河内想了想，他觉得自己是不想让井上过多的担心的。

“可是我很怕。”他用了点劲挣开那对坚实的臂膀，沉默地从床上跳下来。


	14. Chapter 14

夜晚的更衣室里只剩井上一个人，一同完成任务的同事早已卸下装备回家，只剩自己磨磨蹭蹭地在办公室发了好半天呆，楼层都空的差不多了才慢吞吞地去换衣服。

最近他不再对回家这件事感到急切。准确地说，他已不像原来那样每分每秒都期待见到那位刑警先生了。关于那条邮件井上没有再细问过多，他觉得欺骗和怀疑都是很没有意思的事情，如果对方真的背叛自己，他只会感到惋惜。

然而两人的相处早已不同当初的甜蜜，虽然生活习惯上也没有太大的分歧，身体上的契合度越来越高，可他就是感到倦怠。

人们常说的磨合期莫过于此。更何况他们之间互相隐瞒了对方太多，时间一长，井上逐渐不喜欢这样的生活——如果不能坦诚相对，他宁愿孤独终老。毕竟还没有到什么事情都可以和黑河内说的地步，他知道他的秘密也绝不比自己少。每天尽力在人前表现出很自然很愉快的模样令他精疲力竭。

井上解开衬衣扣子，左肩的伤疤在日光灯下格外刺目。他伸手摸了摸泛白的那条微凸的细线，周围还压着一小片浅红色的吻痕。做爱的时候黑河内一直都很喜欢亲吻那里，虽然皮肤早已没有痛觉，伤疤仍像个开关似的能让他瞬间产生被征服的羞耻所带来的快感，用黑河内的话说，那一刻的自己看起来让人非常想狠狠蹂躏。

不知道这话是轻蔑还是赞美，井上只是认为，身体交合的那一刻，他们一定是相爱的。

离开镜子前他又审视了一遍那条伤疤，明明是一个陌生人留下的无用的痕迹，他和黑河内却都把它看得那么重要。大概是它见证着自己在生死边缘遇见对方的那个瞬间，从此堕入无尽黑暗的深渊不可自拔。这样想来，他大概一辈子都无法摆脱这位救命恩人的桎梏，哪怕现在看不到这段关系的未来，内心的依赖和羁绊却无法因为绝望而被抹去。

认命吧。井上站在楼下，看见自家窗户黑洞洞的，一个人失望地上了楼。

最近黑河内已经把他家当成可有可无的去处，井上懒得过问太多，正好自己落的个清净，可以看完电影早早睡觉，而不是被折腾到虚脱，第二天只得挂着黑眼圈腰酸背痛地去单位。

只是半夜被噩梦惊醒，身边不再有人抚摸他的后背的时候，会有些低落。

他把租来的乱七八糟的碟片摊在周围，嘴里含着布丁勺子思考着看哪一部比较好。挑了半天，井上的目光停留在一张深色的人物特写上，唇瓣相接的男女主角嘴边都沾着奶油，分不清是要亲吻还是为了品尝。他抬头向厨房方向望去，想起自己的初吻如果被人看到，大概也是这样暧昧不清的画面。

那时害羞的自己真是窘迫得令人发笑。井上抽出碟片，银白色的背面倒映着他傻笑的脸。

手机信号灯在影片开始播放时闪烁起来，他一边解锁屏幕一边想自己几时记性变得这样差，看电影之前居然忘记关机。有些刻意回避的邮件地址出现在通知栏，井上下意识地心里一紧。

“现在来警视厅后门。”

井上感到有些好笑，一个素未谋面的人凭什么用这种指使的口气和他说话。他以为他是黑河内的朋友自己就会言听计从吗？井上恼火地摁下遥控器上的暂停，拨通那个夜不归宿的人的电话。

“能让你那个幽灵朋友停止骚扰我吗！”通话音响的时间之久，让他恨不得挂断再关机。

听筒传来微弱的吸气声，过了半天才有人答话。

“井上……”

“你怎么了？！”

那边陷入沉默。

朝夕相处的人，声音一点微妙的变化他都能立马感觉到，虚弱的气声让井上瞬间慌张起来，心脏漏跳了一拍，担心对方是不是出了什么事。

“别听他的，别过来……”像是费了很大劲地，黑河内咬着牙挤出这几个字，却还是没能忍住刀刃切入皮肤的痛楚，失声叫了出来。

“到底发生了什么，你别吓我，”井上听到那声撕心裂肺的叫喊，整个人都僵硬在原地，只剩手指无助地颤抖，“告诉我你在哪里好不好……”

电话被挂断。

他孤零零地跪在客厅中央，缓缓放下手机。大脑迅速分析着刚才的通话，结束的时候并没有听到手机被人抢走的嘈杂声，大概是黑河内自己按的挂断键。到底在经受着什么才会发出那样痛苦的惨叫？到底有多不想自己见到他？井上急急忙忙地冲进卧室，从上锁的抽屉里拿出家里仅有的现金，然后检查钱包内的银行卡，推开门就冲向渺无人烟的街道，竭力奔跑在深沉的夜幕中，好像永远看不到尽头。

他终于在警视厅背后的写字楼停车场见到了黑河内的那位朋友。

面容姣好的男人靠在车边向井上招手，话还没说出口，被眼前那个冲过来小个子猛地抓住了领口，用与外形不相称的力气微微提起他的衬衣。

“他在哪。”井上的眼睛布满了鲜红的血丝，粗重的喘息扑打在对方脸上。

“跟我走，”男人费了些劲才强制他松开手，“如果你想见他的话。”

井上迟疑了半秒，充血的大脑已经容不得他思考。他被焦虑和担忧驱赶着上了副驾驶，男人的悠哉和自己的急促形成再鲜明不过的对比。

“快走啊！”甚至忘记了礼貌这回事，井上第一次对陌生人提出这样无理的要求。

“走再快也没用的。”那人倒也不生气，不紧不慢地发动车子，一路上规规矩矩地按照限速和红绿灯驾驶，急的井上恨不得抢过方向盘帮他开，“你替我交罚款啊？”

“没问题！你开快点！”

“噗……”在郊区公路的红灯前停下了车，男人趴在方向盘上侧过头看井上。“原来井上薰是这样的人……难怪他会喜欢你。”

“哈？”井上递了根烟给他，然后自己点了支平复心情。呼吸已不再那么急促，与之相伴的是思考能力的回归。他打量着主驾的人，看着他挺拔的鼻梁和坚毅的下巴，又想到自己手机里的邮件，实在猜测不出来这是个什么类型的存在。“怎么称呼你？”

“泽渡。”他把烟别在耳朵后面，在一个不起眼的出口离开马路，开进一片稀松的树林。大老远的，井上就看见小别墅前停着的那辆熟悉的蓝色机车。

“他在这里？”语气有些欣喜，又充满着紧张。

泽渡没有说话，停好车以后独自下来：“车库。”

井上急不可耐地打开车门，奔向有光亮的架空一楼，映入眼帘的，却是满目的钢架，吊瓶，带血的纱布，还有，躺在担架上的，嘴唇泛白的黑河内。


	15. Chapter 15

接近结束的梦境总令人难以捉摸。脑海中的自己一直在不停地下坠，失重感伴随着恐慌，在梦醒时狠狠摔打在地上。视线范围之内只有熟悉的画有几何图案的天花板和吊灯，他能听到院子里的醒竹在叩击石面的刹那惊起的鸟儿叫声。

房间里弥漫着浓重的二手烟味，他刚想偏过头望向床头柜的烟灰缸，胸廓边缘撕裂般的疼痛便牵扯得他气管一阵梗塞，愣是被废气呛到，连着咳嗽好几下。仿佛都可以听到伤口缝线的崩裂声似的，他一边咳一边倒抽冷气，努力压抑住喊叫的欲望，习惯性地想动手捂住口鼻，却发现右手被紧紧握住，无法动弹。

黑河内动了动手指，感觉到覆在手背上的小小的金属环，才意识到房间里另一个人的存在。井上趴在床边，略长的头发乱成鸡窝，刘海不安分地挂在被子上，听到自己的动静后打了个不大的激灵，然后迷迷糊糊抬起头，用布满血丝的干涸的双眼望着他：“醒了？”

他没有回答井上的问话，只是抚摸着他细瘦的手指：“一直戴着呢？”

“嗯。”

“你看，”他费劲地抽出左手，牵动伤口疼得直皱眉，银灰色的指环在日光下泛着暖黄的光，“我也有。”

“你是笨蛋吗……”井上眯着红彤彤的眼睛，捉住他的手腕不许他自行活动，心想这个人到底知不知道自己做了多么大的蠢事。

“那你是大笨蛋。”黑河内抿嘴笑着，轻轻刮了一下井上的鼻梁。

“幼稚。”

“你不是笨蛋，那我让你别来，你干嘛还来？”

井上撅着嘴沉默了一会儿，从口袋里掏出一个巴掌大小的透明自粘袋，捏着封口举到黑河内跟前：“你自己看这是什么。”

视线经过短暂的失焦后重新明晰起来，他能看清袋子里反射出和戒指一样柔和光芒的，是一粒被清洗干净的子弹。霎时间他感到有些心虚，像是弄坏了别人保存在自己这里的物品似的，生怕被责骂。

“直到昨天夜里我过来的时候，”井上带着些情绪地将袋子甩在床头柜上，朝他的左肩努了努嘴，“它都一直还在这里面。”

“抱歉……”有些无奈地，他想安慰眼前这个兔子眼睛青年，伸手抚摸着他的头发，却被一把按回原位。

“不准乱动。”井上刚摁住他的手，便听到一阵急促的“痛痛痛痛痛——”。黑河内肩膀一沉，伤口被扯得生疼地抱怨自己力气太大，咬着嘴唇像是下一秒就要出血，吓的井上手忙脚乱地帮他调整姿势，安抚地捋着后背想让他好受一些。

“都是因为你不小心才会这样，”他沮丧地别过头，不忍心再看床上的病号，“敢情你不回家的时候都出去玩命了是吧。”

“诶你别生气啊，”黑河内好不容易舒缓了点疼痛，躺在枕头上不知道要怎么解释，心想撒娇大概会管用，这个人全世界最心软了，便可怜巴巴道，“等我养好伤了随你说行不行？现在这样超级疼还要被你吼真的很伤心噢。”

他望向那个瘦小的背影。井上愣了好半天，头低低的，攥着自己的手。过了半晌，像终于想通了什么一样，慢慢转过身，嘴巴撅得都可以挂个油瓶。

“那我走了，”他叹了口气，服输地垂下眼睛，小声嘟囔道，“你好好休息吧。”然后准备起身离开。

“别，”黑河内手指使了点力，拽着井上的手腕不让他动，“过来。”

“干嘛啦。”语气中透露出压抑着火气的烦躁。

“给你说个秘密。”也不怕井上阴沉的脸色，他勾勾手指示意他凑近。

“病号话还这么多。”他一边抱怨着，一边踢开椅子，单边膝盖跪在床沿，俯身正要低头，毫无防备地被黑河内一把扣住后颈摁了下去。

真狡猾。

井上闭着眼睛，胳膊有些艰难地撑在枕头侧边，生怕压着黑河内的伤口。他的嘴唇不再像以往那样炙热，虚弱蔓延全身带来的低温通过皮肤传达给自己，诉说着生命的脆弱。两人默契地不再继续，只是用最原始的方式贴紧唇瓣，像玩乐的动物一样互相厮磨，汲取对方的气味，享受呼出的沉重的吐息。心跳尚未加速，呼吸仍然平稳，他保持了一会儿这样的状态，肩膀稍稍后缩，赶在自己进一步动作的欲望膨胀之前，离开了渐渐温热起来的柔软。

像被细密的小刷子拂过心头，感到一瞬间的悸动，又立马趋于平静。

“感觉好些了吗？”黑河内亮晶晶的眼睛自下而上地注视着他。

井上点点头，转而眼神变得黯淡。

“我是不是很没用，到头来还得你来安慰我。”他揉了揉对方短得有些扎手的头发，却在黑河内歪着嘴角做出鬼脸说“不会”的那一刻，止不住地心酸起来。

自己差一点，就要失去这个人。

“现在怎么样？”泽渡一个人在车库里抽着烟，监督佣人们打扫昨晚惨烈的现场。

“醒了。能说话，但是不能动。”井上看着地上残存的发黑的血迹，空腹引起的不适感更加强烈。

“真是辛苦他，没有麻药还能挺住。”

井上不动声色地偏过头，不太愿意回想起那场手术的情形。泽渡见他一脸苦涩，便不继续这个话题，接着说：“也辛苦你。”

他没有说话，走到宽阔的平地上点了根烟，深吸一口，感受尼古丁经由身体将虚幻的快感散发到四肢百骸，然后对着天空怄气似的重重吐出。他转过身望向二楼黑河内房间的窗户，心想我们到底什么时候才可以过正常日子，什么时候。

“能不能，让他以后别再做这些，”井上迟疑了一下，还是说道，“我不想他死。”

“这下你明白了吧？”

“诶？”

“你们认识多久？”

“快一年。”

“你看，才一年，”泽渡走到他身边，顺着他的视线看向二楼，“你就已经离不开他了。”

井上很讨厌被这样揣测，却不急着矢口否认。他不需要别人来提醒自己对黑河内的感情，可是当他刻意逃避的时候，这些话语总像利刃一样刺进他为自己所设的单薄屏障，挑动着血肉，用痛苦使他清醒。

“和你没关系，”他瞥了眼停在外面的蓝色机车，回想着它几乎见证两人在一起的全部的历史，“跟他说我回单位了。”

“不陪他？”泽渡心生好奇地问。

“那种人，连死都不怕还怕什么孤独。”井上的声调突然升高，生怕别人听不见似的，气鼓鼓地对着窗户说道。

泽渡心想这两个人怎么一个比一个幼稚，忍不住笑了声。


	16. Chapter 16

拆线后的晚上，黑河内执意独自回市区的家里养伤，不再麻烦泽渡。终日躺在床上令他觉得自己像个废物，无论是工作上还是私下调查的进程都落下一大截，井上大部分的时间也因为工作而不在他身边。

两人去车库取他的摩托车，尽管很久没有发动，钴蓝色的外壳依旧如来时一样铮亮迷人。

“定期有安排人来养护。”泽渡轻描淡写地说完，点上烟，打量着黑河内重新跨上爱车以后欣喜的神色。

“谢谢你。”他转动钥匙，小幅度地活动了一下左臂。

“其实你不用这么着急回去，我这边房子平时也没人住。”

“我还要上班呢，”黑河内戴上平光的黑框防风眼镜，笑着轻踩了下油门，“这次休假时间有点长。”

“其实……”

“嗯？”

“没什么，你走吧。”泽渡欲言又止地抿了抿嘴，挥挥手让他离开。

“那，”他戴上头盔，声音有些遥远地传来，“有事电话联系。”

泽渡点头，目送最后一星蓝色的火焰消失在黯淡的月色中，尽管对方并看不见。

夏天总是过去得太快，空气散发清凉，知了不再鸣叫，昨日被子弹撕碎的皮肉，今天便只留下丑陋的疤痕和不复存在的苦痛。而所有的时间，所有的人生，都附着在这季节里，转瞬即逝。

如果内心积下的芥蒂能同肉体的伤口一样被时间化解，他便应该会活得不再那么沉重。

只犹豫了半秒，他决定在十字路口改道，往井上家的方向驶去。与约定的日期不同，黑河内打算提前一天回市区，大概也没有太多的顾虑，从楼下看到透着亮光的窗户便感到莫名的安心，莽莽撞撞地跑上楼。

墙壁上的装饰灯忽明忽暗地闪烁，地板上的空啤酒罐被窗外的大风由茶几吹到他脚边。井上背对玄关抽着烟，听到开门声并没有感到惊讶，只是小声问：“回来了啊？”

他蹬掉鞋，忧心地大跨步绕过走道去井上身边。

“发生了什么？”黑河内看着满地的罐子和空酒瓶，还有烟灰缸里堆成小山的灰烬，心疼地搂住井上的肩膀，帮他摘下指间的烟。“你抽太多了。”

井上呆滞地望着他，任由对方摸着自己的头发，脸颊，和脖颈。

“怎么办……”他见井上自顾自地摇头，刚想趴在自己肩膀上，碍于伤势又立马缩了回来。

“不痛，”黑河内将他按在怀里，也不顾伤口还有些疼，“有我在呢，什么都可以和我说，没关系的。”他揉着他的头发，感受他的手臂攀上自己的后背，更加用力地收紧。

没有人说话。井上只是埋在他的颈窝保持沉默，右手一粒一粒解开他的衬衣纽扣，轻轻抚摸纱布边缘的皮肤。黑河内无奈地捉住他的手，把井上放开，掌心顺着微凸的喉结一路往上，抬起他的下巴。

“肚子饿了？”拇指缓慢而用力地感受嘴唇的纹路，指节稍稍弯曲，撬开了柔软的关口，抵着齿间细小的缝隙。

“嗯，”井上扶上他的手，头一次以那样挑逗的方式舔了他的指尖，乌黑的眼珠直勾勾地盯着黑河内，膝盖顶住他的大腿，他要让他知道，“你是我的。”

他被这突如其来的占有欲淹没得无所适从，对这样的井上感到陌生而恐惧。可他甚至都没得到发问的机会，就被温柔地按在地毯上，前一秒还在抚摸着的唇此刻热烈地覆上自己的脖颈，急转直升的温度卷走了脑海里残存的顾虑，只剩下压抑多时的兴奋将二人卷入这场久违的缠绵。

像脱水的鱼一般，他在黑河内怀里大口喘着气，身体因为高潮的余韵而不断颤动，孩子气地将结实而光洁的大腿搭上他的腰寻求支撑。黑河内把玩着他的头发，手指卷起一束又松开，如此往复。

“这可麻烦咯，”他拨开井上眼前的刘海，亲吻他汗津津的脸颊，“医生说拆线第一天最好不要洗澡。”

“对不起……”他勾住眼前人的脖子，害羞地低头埋在他怀里，腿不自觉地收紧，推倒人家时那股子狂野劲荡然无存。察觉某处又有抬头迹象，黑河内单手握住他那条为非作歹的腿，固定着不让乱动。

“我才离开几天噢，”耳边传来黑河内刻意压低的声音，激烈的运动之后有些沙哑，“就憋成这样了？”

像闯了大祸的乖小孩一般，井上的耳朵根烧得红彤彤的，他不敢说话，只是更用力地抱着黑河内。他原本没想做这事，听到钥匙转动门锁的声音时，说不上是激动还是安心，大概是积压的负担过重，大概是身体长久以来没有发泄，大概只是纯粹喝了太多的酒，让他的内心充斥着关于占有和被占有的渴望。

更重要的是，脑海里不断回放着他和泽渡一成的会面。

“你以前，”他抬起头，咬了口男人蓄着胡茬的下巴，“有过这样的关系吗？”

“你指时间吗？”

“是。”

“没有，”黑河内低下头，注视井上亮晶晶的眼睛，“为什么问这个。”

“一年过得好快啊，”他摸着他的脸，有些扎手，“我就会想，其实我们在一起也没有多久，你之前也一定有过一些这样相似的关系，甚至更长。我是这么想的。”

“完全没有，”他握住井上的手，十指交缠，“说起以前的事，我以为每一段感情我都还是挺认真的，可是仔细想想，都只有几个月的功夫，感觉像过了几年。”

井上被逗乐了，重新扑进他怀里，小狗一样闻着他身上混合着自己的气味。

“或者说，和真正喜欢的人在一起，时间会过得非常快。”黑河内话音刚落，被窝里那只小动物停止了动作，像是屏住呼吸又慢慢舒展，最后发出了一声绵长的叹息。

我真的，很害怕失去你。

一直以来的心里话在这个最适宜的气氛点还是没能说出口，井上对自己感到莫大的失望，他“唉”了一声，不知是对黑河内所说的赞同，还是对自己的懦弱感到无奈。这时的大脑又不受控制地为他提供不想提起的痛苦的记忆，几万种声音交错在脑海里逼得他头疼。他觉得得说些什么来结束这些。

“早知道你想提前回来，我下午就不会去监狱了。”

“通知你了还算什么惊喜，”黑河内隔着层被子摸摸井上的头，“去监狱看谁？”

“杀害我父母的凶手。”

他钻出来，赤裸的上身越过黑河内从床头柜上拿烟。身下的那具身体霎时间有些僵硬，等他点上烟后，才慢慢回过神来。

“抱歉，我一直不知道。”他这样说。

“每个星期我都去看的，自从来了东京就一直如此。”井上把点好的烟递给黑河内，自己重新拿了一支。

“每次去，都想杀死他。你懂我的意思吗？”他侧过头望着他，却不需要回答。

“可是这样很痛苦，这样活在仇恨之中，”他的身体冷静下来，肌肤被凌冽的风拂过令他忍不住打颤，“你知道我的记忆力好得有些过头，我老是止不住想起他扭曲的脸，他在铁栅栏后面因为看到我掏出枪而愉悦地微笑的脸。”

黑河内看向他的眼神十分复杂，换做以前，他会以为那是怜悯或者别的，可现在他不会了。

井上的眼角发红，灯光下闪过一丝不明的亮光。他有些心疼地将他重新拉进怀里，安抚地拍着他的肩膀，感觉到温热的液体印在自己的胸膛。

“你不要和我一样。”他搂紧了黑河内，声音被捂得有些变质。

他难以置信地低头看着怀里的人，然而他并不愿意抬起头面对自己。

他开始明白井上大概已经知道了点什么，可关于他怎样知道，又为何要嘱咐这些，他完全没有头绪。他记忆中的井上永远只是温顺地和他撒娇，害羞的时候会脸红，他从没想过那样可爱的人也会有尖锐的一面。

不过，与其说是尖锐，不如说是爱的另一个极端。

这一刻他用尽力气去抱紧他，却只能感到前所未有的遥远。


	17. Chapter 17

没有任务的空闲时间段，四系的办公室里同以往一样吵吵嚷嚷。井上疲倦地趴在桌边，几近睡着地听同事们讨论着关于联谊和八卦。

“你该不会真有对象了吧？”平常最爱调侃他的女同事难得正经地发问，也不顾井上双手抱臂，迷迷糊糊地蹭乱自己的头发，神志完全不清楚。

“嗯。”

几个人相视而望，不知道是惊讶还是疑惑。有人开始调笑地给那个略显失落的年轻女孩抛眼色，为后辈人生大事操碎心的中年科员们小声嘀咕着些什么。井上在梦中模糊地听到他们的对话，大脑还没来得及反应便沉入了死寂的睡眠。

“没戏了噢，你。”

“瞎说什么啊！他还在这呢。”声音有些颤抖地，她摆摆手，用无谓掩饰着慌张。

一时间科室陷入了细碎的议论和偷笑中，大家突然意识到那个睡着了的呆子已经很久没有像以前那样对着手机屏幕傻笑，或者用尽一切闲暇时间往楼下科室跑了，而他又是什么时候开始这种行为，更是不得而知。

“不是吧，真的啊？连井上都有对象了，我还是单身……”

“要抓紧了噢。”不知几时，尾形靠在门边冷不丁地发话道。他外出回来后在玻璃墙外听了老大一会儿，终于看不下去这八卦场面，打断他们没营养的嚼舌根。

“是系长啊！好的！我会努力的！”

尾形用一沓卷成筒的文件敲了下那个嘻嘻哈哈的科员的脑袋：“好什么好，快努力看资料去，过几天就要交申请了吧？可别给我们课丢人。”

“这压力也太大了啦！”与井上年纪相仿的青年揉揉脑袋，摊开记事本，捞过钢笔涂涂改改，转过头对好不容易安静下来的女科员们说，“你们的黑河内男神也在申请哦。”

姑娘们好不容易回归工作，一听这话立马重新炸开锅。

“那你给他让路啦！”

“听说他外语超好拿了很多证书哦！”

“有他竞争你肯定没戏。”管财务的大妈嫌弃地断言道。

尾形不轻不重地咳嗽了一下，示意他们看看时间，然后瞥了眼睡死的井上：“你也起来，”他在他耳边打了个响指，“二十多岁的人怎么跟个小老头一样，一点朝气都没有。”

井上揉揉眼睛，“哦”了一声，在桌上赖了两秒，嗖地爬起来。

“谈恋爱这么累干脆别谈了。”他没头没尾地丢了句话，弄得井上不知道说什么好。

他从地铁站出来，站在黑河内的单元门口的时候，才发现自己竟然连他家钥匙都没有。有些滑稽地，井上自诩记忆力强大，却忘记他家门牌号，只得拨通电话问现在是否方便开门。

“我在楼下。”

“顶楼左手边。”门锁啪嗒响了一声，还没等他回答，对方已经按断了电话。

井上抄着口袋侧身进了公寓，也不觉得生气，只是等电梯的时候心里空落落的有点难过。他把手机揣进兜里，打算看清门上的数字，才发现顶楼是没有号码的。除了事先打开好的虚掩的门孤零零地悬在那里，没有人迎接他。井上暗自苦笑了一声，心想最不愿发生的事情总归还是要到来的。

他换了鞋径直走进还亮着灯的餐厅，见黑河内难得地戴着眼镜伏在案边整理资料，各种履历档案和证件复印件乱糟糟摊了一大桌，便从柜子里翻出快过期的速溶咖啡，烧了壶开水然后拉开对面的椅子坐下。

井上什么话也没说，就那么注视了他好大一会儿，看他用力握笔时微微泛白的指节，皱起的眉头和浓密的睫毛，和时常无意识地轻舔嘴唇的舌尖，这一刻他真的很希望时间永远停留，他不想让他走，知道他其实很疼爱自己，可就是难过。

“不打算和我说点什么吗，”他把难喝的咖啡推到黑河内跟前，刚要收回手，却被并不温暖的掌心握住，“家里只剩这个了。”

“对不起，”另一只手也覆上来，将井上的手整个包得严严实实，“最近事情太多了，你知道的。”

“嗯，竞争很激烈。”他逃避着黑河内的眼神，尽管这是对方今天第一次认真看他。太温柔了，井上想。他太喜欢他，以至于自己只消看一眼，便溺毙在那该死的甜蜜中，从而忘记自己的本意从来都不是无条件地纵容他，甚至放他离开。从这种意义上讲，他太自私。

“等我申请完就有空闲了，一定多陪陪你，好不好？”

“可是那之后不还是要走吗？”他挣开那双好看的手，从口袋里摸出烟点上。

黑河内大概是有点烦躁，没有回答他，只是重新拾起笔勾画着文件：“这个问题我们很早就讨论过了。”

“你就那么想出国么。”有些挑衅地，井上压低声音，努力想伪装得很冰冷。

“别闹。”他把一摞整理好的资料收到一边，翻开了一沓新的。

“你就是宁愿在国外待两年也不想安心待在我身边吗？”他恼火地抽走黑河内正在阅读的纸张。“安定下来就那么难吗？！”

“井上。”

“你知不知道你这样真的很伤人……”

“够了！”

他慌乱地推开手边的文件，拽起坐着的人一把拥入怀里。

“不是你想的那样。”

井上大脑充血地将他推开，咬着嘴唇拳头举起来下一秒就要打上。他没有躲，直愣愣地看着爆出青筋的手腕在空气中颤抖，等待着胸口挨上重重一拳，却迟迟没有痛感。

完全下不了手。井上沮丧地放下手臂，认输地垂下头，舔了舔沾满咸腥的下唇。自己大概再也不会是他心中那个可爱温和的人了，他悲哀地想。

“上次你手术的时候，泽渡跟我说了些事，”他转身背对黑河内，不想被男人看到自己狰狞的丑态，“你执意要去的话我也不会拦的。”

他望着井上孤单的背影，想伸手去抱住他，却发现自己已经没有那个胆量。就像接吻和做爱一样，拥抱似乎也意味着某种承诺，可是此时的他，却觉得自己连分量最轻的保证都给不了对方。

毕竟他从很早以前就不太在乎这条命了。

“你都知道的话，”黑河内终于单手搭上他的肩膀，“我也没什么好说的了。”

“圭太。”身后人僵硬了一瞬，又立马恢复平静。

井上想了很久，决定第一次直呼恋人的名字，可惜无法看到对方的表情。

“活在仇恨里，真的很没意思。”

“我以为这种第一次是会发生在床上的。”

“你想要的话我可以一直这么叫你，”井上蓦地转回来抱住他，不想被看到惯性发红的耳根和脖颈，“只要你能活着给我这个机会。”

宽大的手掌埋在他蓬松的发丝间来回摩擦，他趴在黑河内胸口，能听到心脏有力的搏击声，似乎逐渐在加快。

自己唯一的愿望，只是他能快乐地活着。

“这事已成定局，没有回头路的，”他听到他说，“如果可以放下怨恨，我早就不用活在夹缝之间，生不如死。”

“不是这样的……”他拼命摇着头，他决不认同这一点。

你看到我现在的样子了吗？找到凶手后又能如何呢？

悲哀的，挣扎的，只有你，和因为失去你而痛苦的我。

井上硬生生地憋回眼泪，踮起脚用沾着血珠的嘴唇去亲吻他的。

“我们分开一段时间各自冷静下吧。”黑河内舔净那些铁锈味的残存，不愿直视井上湿润的双眼。


	18. Chapter 18

“你再说一遍？”

“我们分开吧。”

井上盯着黑河内躲闪的双眼，这是那人第一次那样胆小地逃避自己，令他觉得大脑根本没有办法理智地分析这句话。有些疼痛地，往事一并涌上心口，他绝望地发现所有美好的愉悦的回忆，都有他的相伴。他心想你为什么不敢看我，为什么，我们之间发生了那么多事情就要因为这句话而结束吗？

我不愿意。

对方的手还捏着他的肩膀，指尖颤抖着摁压，力气大到仿佛可以揉碎骨头。他隐约听到窗外开始淅淅沥沥地下起雨，水滴拍打玻璃的声音有些沉闷。“很痛。”他反手攀上他的手腕，试图将它移下，他感到可笑，明明被甩的是自己，看起来更加悲哀的却是另一个人。肩膀上的力道松了些，宽厚的大手顺着他的衣袖慢慢滑下。

“我去看看那边的窗户关好没……”井上不知道说什么，只能漫无目的地寻找话茬，借口要离开。他已经无法忍受这漫长的沉默，怕再多看他一秒，自己会忍不住要揍得对方鼻青脸肿才肯罢休。黑河内任他活动身体，却在将要离去的那一刻紧紧握住他的手。井上回头看他，遥远的逆光投射过来，衬得男人的身形愈发高大，他甚至可以透过暖光勾勒出的轮廓看清他下巴新长出的胡茬，和空气中弥漫的细密的尘埃。

“你为什么不说话。”他投以费解的目光，回答自己的却只是新一轮的沉默。井上觉得有些烦躁，有些口渴，心想是不是打开窗户会凉快一些，然后舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖划过的地方留下一片潮湿的水印，迎着灯光反射出亮晶晶的一点。他开始察觉到黑河内的眼睛里有什么情绪起了变化，更加的黯淡和浑浊。两人的视线在明暗交界的瞬间碰撞，如同相吸的磁铁，身体顺理成章般地与往常一样纠缠在一起，不久前分开的嘴唇重新变得干燥而炙热，无法自持地相互啃啮。

手肘接触到地板发出沉闷声响的那一刻，井上吃痛地喊出声，却没有任何办法阻止这场行为的继续。他始终记得这里是自己第一次和他交合的地方，抬起头可以看到他们一同挑选的装饰吊灯，那是同曾经别无二致的光景。他勾着黑河内的脖子，毫无保留地在他的口腔里肆虐。原来他总是担心自己太青涩，太莽撞，不经意的吻都会咬破他的嘴唇，可此刻他告诉自己，是这个人放弃了他们的感情，这些疼痛他应当承受。

大概分手的好处，就是能毫无顾忌地做一次爱。可如果真的如此，他为什么在舌尖触到那血腥的一瞬间，本应愉悦的喘息却莫名带着哽咽。

“你是属狗的吗。”黑河内抹了把嘴，正俯身准备解开他的衬衣扣子，又被井上扣着后颈摁了回去。他颤抖地侵入他的齿间，吻技一如既往的笨拙，像个不得要领的大孩子，想要好好爱惜自己最喜欢的玩具，却屡屡将它弄坏。

反客为主只是一秒钟的事，修长有力的手指灵活地解开他的皮带，没有沾染上热度的指尖抚上腰际的一刹那，井上再也忍不住地放声叫了出来，声音不大，却拐着弯地带着哭腔，尾音的升调同愈发激烈的雨声混合，消失在封闭的黑暗里。

“可不可以，”胸口毫无预兆地暴露在空气中，令他忍不住打了个寒噤，抱紧了些对方的身体以寻求温暖，“不要分开。”

黑河内一怔，生理上热情而汹涌的冲动忽地退散下去。他停下手上的动作，任井上这么艰难地抱着自己。

“我不想你走。”他慢慢放松胳膊架空的支撑，躺平在地上，也不顾男人有些分量的躯体压得他喘不上气，他知道这些求情的话只是徒劳，那个人做出决定的事从来不会被改变。他不过是想趁他还没有远离，多感受一秒自己卑微的存在。

鼻尖轻轻挨着，他们在这样的距离之下端详着对方的眼睛。黑河内很久没有体会到这样忍住眼泪的感觉，他怕自己在最依赖的人面前动摇，过去的一切努力便成了一个笑话。

“抱歉。”他拢了拢井上敞开的衬衫，托着他的后背想把人扶起，手却被一把打掉，火辣辣的疼。“你力气还真大。”

“懦夫。”井上抓着他曾经中弹的肩膀，拇指隔着布料，用力地碾过伤疤。“分手归分手，打炮都不敢了？”

他看着身下人纠成一团的眉头，和努力表达蔑视的眼神，又好气又好笑，可更多的是愧疚，井上那么温和的一个人，会变成这样都是他害的。纵使心中有一万句对不起，现在也没有办法说出口，他已无意维持平静的假象，他需要井上接受自己暂时没有能力和他在一起的这个事实，才是对两人最好的决定。

“你最好别为刚才的话后悔。”他没有继续早前多少残存一些温柔的动作，直接拎着井上的衣领将他翻了个面摁在地上，他知道井上做爱的时候喜欢正面看着自己才有安全感，这次他打定主意要让他死心，单手使了劲儿地圈住两只细瘦的手腕，固定在头顶不让他动。

“痛么？”他恶质地捏了一下井上的腰，力道重得可以留下淤青。

井上不说话也不反抗，只是微弱地哼了一声，手指无力地顶了顶他的手背。

“痛就对了。”

并不情愿地扯下剪裁良好的制服西裤，他知道自己正在做全天下最可恶的事情，他甚至不愿意让井上看到自己犹疑的表情，他只希望他知道，这个叫黑河内的人是个恶棍，是个变态，是无法与他相守一生的人。他咬着牙拉下自己的裤链，曾经美好的往昔浮现在脑海中，由他一手创造，又被他亲手毁灭，他开始悔恨为什么没有早些结束这段感情，直到被井上死死圈住才发现已经不得逃脱。

雨滴被大风席卷着拍打在玻璃窗上，撞击的声音大的有些可怕。黑河内习惯性地去拿抽屉里的东西，身下人却久违地打破了沉默。

“不用戴套了，”井上的鼻音愈发的重，含含糊糊地说，“反正是最后一次。”

要不是被提醒，他差点忘了这可能是他们最后一次做。

“嗯，这就是结局，”他苦笑着小声呢喃，也不知道是在附和井上，还是在说服自己，“薰。”

末尾无意识的音节惊醒了两人关于这段感情的某种知觉，内心最柔软的一面被剖开，苦涩的眼泪流了出来。他无力地松开束缚着井上的手，想结束这场没有意义的较量，继续伤害他只会让他更加厌恶自己。

井上酸楚地弓起背，带着被地板磕痛的身体缓慢地爬起来。他从来没有恨过黑河内，以后也不会。他们的生命很短，和彼此在一起的时间却很长，井上对于这样的恩赐，已经很满足，哪怕对方一辈子都要把自己交给仇恨，永无止境地追查凶手，他都不想阻拦了。

“我只是觉得遗憾。”他转过身来看着无声啜泣的男人，看那样坚毅的面孔也会被泪痕划满，眼睛红得像要滴血，被硬壳包裹住的内心早已溃不成军。

黑河内把他捞进怀里，一遍又一遍抚摸着他的头发和后颈，他说对不起，我没有办法放着那个案子不管，对不起。他合上眼睛，用疼痛尚未褪去的手去安抚他的背，希望能让他好受一些，然后探进他的裤腰，坚定地说：“来做吧。”

他握着那段稍微抬头的欲望，凑到臀缝蹭了蹭，咬着嘴唇坐了下去。

“停下。”

他不管不顾地继续，没有润滑的撕裂般的疼痛席卷上来，泪水止不住滴在他的腹上。

“我叫你停下。”黑河内有些看不下去地拉住他的手，略带强制地将他摁回原位，手指沾了些润滑才送了进去。井上被进入的瞬间身体痉挛似的扭动了一下，颀长的脖颈向后仰起，露出柔和的曲线和锁骨，扣子解开的地方白皙的肌肤有些发红，一层薄薄的汗潮湿地覆在上面。

“我真的，好喜欢你。”身体起伏着接纳了他，井上吃力地眯着眼说。声音还是那样软软糯糯，表情仍是那样温和可爱，黑河内俯在他身上轻慢地抽送，每一下都不偏不倚地引出舒服的叹息，他看着他潮红的侧脸，他知道他此刻的笑容是发自内心的幸福，所以他更不愿承认他们即将在此结束。

高潮的时候井上扶着他的肩膀不让他出来，他说你射里面吧，最后一次了。他听到这话心疼地搂住青年，亲吻着他额前被汗水打湿的碎发，用了些狠力两人一起到达顶点。腹部沾着井上的液体，湿漉漉的有些浓稠，他说你可真是个禁欲的人，平时都不打飞机的吗。

井上开玩笑地咬他胡渣满满的下巴，说你以为谁都跟你似的禽兽啊。

一切结束得都那么顺其自然，和所有的以前一样并无不同。只是两人心照不宣地相拥缠绵了一会以后，井上说：“我要回家了，前男友。”

黑河内复杂地望着他，没有挽留，苦笑着问要不要我帮你叫个出租？

他说不用，地铁还有班次，然后穿上衣服就走了，留下一屋子自己的气味。黑河内比划着他在自己怀里时的大小，无奈地摇摇头，稍微收拾了一下卫生，就又开始看文件了。


	19. Chapter 19

“该怎样和你不想失去的人说再见？”

电影里的女人望着与前任同居的房子，眼睛亮晶晶地盛满泪水，半天流不下来。井上摁了暂停，颓败地靠在沙发上，捞过一个空啤酒罐将烟屁股丢入开孔，穿了件外套准备下楼吃些东西。泽渡的吉普停在外面，大老远见他畏寒地缩着脖子小跑出单元楼，挥着胳膊招了招手。

“带你去吃点好的。”他把井上塞进车里，胳膊细细的一把可以抓住。

“抽烟吗？”他递给他一支烟，手拢着打火机凑到嘴边。

“蓝好彩，”泽渡余光瞥到烟盒上大大的LUCKY STRIKE，摇下车窗，打开收音机，“你们俩口味真挺一致的。”

他不置可否地笑了笑，将音量调大了一些，说：“走吧。”

这是他与黑河内分开的第二个星期。泽渡不知道从哪里听说明天是他的生日，打电话来问要不要一起出去吃个饭。他们其实并不很熟，自从黑河内那次手术过后就没有再见面。大概是有人陪着久了，突然一个人生活不太习惯，井上听到他的声音意外地没感到惊讶，反而有些开心地说好啊好啊。

“我那个笨蛋弟弟后来有找你麻烦吗？”

两人在市郊停好车，也没急着进店里，坐在公交站牌边的长椅上数星星。井上脖子仰时间长了觉得挺累，又点了根烟，说：“是他甩的我，怎么可能再来找。”

他扭头看看眼神放空的井上，月色下的侧脸轮廓包裹着温柔的光。他没有再说话，只是沉默地吐着烟圈，纤长的睫毛随着眼皮的细小动作微微颤动。

“他跟我说他很想你。”

井上指间的烟没夹稳，摔倒了地上，他惋惜地看着只吸了一口，连烟灰都没烧出来的长长的一段，事到如今说什么都晚了。

“我明天要离开东京一阵子，”吃完饭后，井上在副驾驶有些困倦地说道，“大概三个星期。”

“休假吗？”

“嗯。”

“他可能过几天办好手续就要走了。”

“哦，”他打开收音机，听到电台DJ在征求点歌，一时兴起地发了短信想撞撞运气，“帮我和他说，在我离开这段时间里把留在我家的东西拿走。”毫不自知地，嘴巴又像往常一样撅起来。泽渡看着有些好笑，说你这是在和谁生气呢。

“我没生气。”

“你那个表情怎么看都是在生气。”

井上瞥了眼后视镜里的自己，尴尬地转过头，嘟囔着我不会生气我干嘛要生气这个人和我已经没有任何关系，然后才明白自己的生活已经不像是电视剧一样，刻意让人听到地去抱怨去撒娇，对方就一定能感知自己的心意，惊喜般地回来。

他们不是在闹别扭，是彻底分手了。

他揉揉太阳穴，头痛地说：“能不能载我去趟你家？我在他房间忘了点东西。”

“现在是晚上九点整~”

“正在驾驶的司机朋友请一定要注意安全！”

“接下来我们将继续播放大家的点歌。这位没有落款的听众很有意思哦，信息里只发送了一个哭泣的表情，然后说希望能听到‘Creep’这首歌。”

“这个时间段大家好像都在吃饭吧？”

“是的呢，只有这一条匿名的点歌信息……那么下面请收听来自Radiohead的‘Creep’。”

黑河内把玩着手中刚拿到的小小的记忆条，点上烟，也没有急着走，把座椅放低，半躺着听广播。

“I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here. I don't belong here……”

他念国中和朋友们玩乐队的时候曾经唱过这首歌，那时还留着半长的卷发，刘海可以遮住眼睛，身上没什么肉，瘦瘦的一块排骨背着吉他都像要被压垮。老师每次说黑河内你赶紧把你那头发剪掉哪有个学生样我看着都心烦，转眼就被他月考第一的成绩单吓掉眼镜，别扭地祝他继续保持。女同学们下课会围在他桌前，亲昵地喊他的名字，请教数学或者英语问题，他看看教室挂着的钟，说对不起我和朋友约的时间到了我要去排练。

留着长发在台上弹吉他唱歌的照片，穿花短裤在朋友家吃大西瓜的照片，还有剃了平头的毕业照和一整本国中期间的相册，都被井上要了去了。

井上说：“我们认识得太晚了。我想留下你青春时候的样子。”

“什么青春呀，二愣子一样，傻得很。”他抱着小动物的腰，胳膊收紧了些，在他裸露的脖颈上落下一个个吻。

“能不能给我嘛？”井上放下照片，摇着他的手臂，声音软乎乎的。

“几张照片算什么，要什么都给你。”他这样说着，两人在床上咯咯地傻笑。井上宝贝地将它们收进钱夹，刚转身就开心地扑到黑河内怀里，白净的身子穿着过大的衬衫骑在他身上打闹，眉眼之间的欣喜都快溢出房间，就差没长出个毛茸茸的尾巴对着自己摇。他说你看我对你多好，以前多少床伴想找我要东西我一个都没给，电话都没留。井上说那你可真够无情的，你给过几个人照片呀?

“不记得了。”

“管他的，反正我有。”虽然是一副无所谓的样子，他却始终记得井上眼底闪过的失落的光，还没等自己开口解释，就被柔软的嘴唇堵了个正着。其实那时他真的很想说，照片是他最珍惜的东西，谁都没有给过，像小薰你这样的，我生命中是第一个。

也是最后一个。

无名指的戒指放出有些刺眼的反光，他把那个用命换来的小玩意收好，取下戒指放在手心摩挲，不知道井上有没有把自己的那一个扔掉，不过想想本来也是两人逛庙会一时兴起觉得好看就买了的便宜货，分手之后也不必继续戴着了吧。

“You're so fucking special. I wish I was special.”

大概是郊外的风有些大，黑河内觉得鼻子有些酸，怕患感冒，便关上窗驱车回市区。

第二天他应了泽渡的邮件，说井上今天一大早就走，临走前交代了一定要让你去他家把东西拿走。黑河内在单位不方便打电话，回了句“好”，接着说“你倒像他男朋友似的了”，泽渡说得了吧我可不想蹚这滩浑水。

晚上他久违地回了他们的家，一切陈设同他来时一模一样，玄关处放着井上替他整理好的行李和衣物。东西不多，一个箱子就装了几乎所有，茶杯牙刷之类的也悉心收拾，放在另一个布袋子里。他挠挠头，觉得井上是不是漏了些什么，这离扫地出门好像还差了许多，便换了鞋去卧室检查。

井上原来总是强调他不要见外，没有上锁的屉子柜子随便看，反正也没有秘密。他记起这句话，便拉开书桌下的抽屉，发下他从自己那里拿的几张相片和影集安安静静地躺在那里，旁边整齐地摞着两人为数不多的合影，空白处写着日期和地点。

一张便条相纸里掉了出来，他认出那一笔一划的认真的字迹，是井上的。

圭太：

就知道你会来翻这里，这次又是我赢啦！客厅音响上有你送给我的戒指，如果只能分开，希望它能替我陪伴你。

保重。

他翻来覆去地看着那些照片，那张便条，回忆起那些美丽的日子，第一次如此无力地感受到心脏的抽痛，努力忍住泪水却怎么也无法抑制地啪嗒啪嗒往下落。

对不起，我没有办法选择这么温柔的你，对不起。

他终于还是合上了屉子，在客厅站了一会儿，什么也没带走，除了那个尺寸略小的指环。他将它紧紧地攥在手心，仿佛那上面还留有井上的体温，然后把自己手上的取下来，端正地放回原位。


	20. Chapter 20

井上觉得枕头有些过于潮湿，别扭地翻了个身，想要避开刺眼的阳光，却被脖子底下压着的硬物硌得生疼。他揉揉眼睛，干涩而酸胀。

“痛……”无意识地呢喃着，也不知道是在向谁抱怨，井上摇摇晃晃地支起身，靠墙坐在床上摁压太阳穴。还是不想回到每天依赖药物的生活，还是不能很好地适应枕边没有人的夜晚，他从镜中借着窗帘缝透过的阳光，打量着脖子上挂着的戒指，试图把手指伸进空荡荡的圆圈，东西刚套上指尖便骤然滑落。

他看了眼日历，虽然还在休假期，可还是逃不了每周例行探视的日子。事到如今他早已不知道这样做的意义，保释他如何，杀了他又如何？井上不知道杀人是什么感觉，他太单纯，一辈子只恨过一个人，现在却连是否有必要执念这种仇恨都不明晰了。他想自己变得如此优柔寡断大概都是那个人的错。

可他竟然无法一直待在改变自己的这个人的身边。

泽渡问他，你知道为什么我可以一直和他在一起吗？因为我是他哥，没有陪他度过童年的，有血缘关系的哥哥。

井上也不惊讶，只是递给他一支烟说：“我真羡慕你。”他还记得那天取完子弹黑河内昏迷在担架上久久不得醒来，他从来没感受过与死亡如此贴近的感觉，仿佛正在经受折磨的是自己，不是他的爱人。

“我不想同他分开，我不怕死。”他这样说。

五官硬朗的男人只是把那根蓝好彩别到耳朵上说：“你知道吗？你和他一样固执，令人讨厌。如果不是因为这件事，你们俩在一起最好不过，都别出去害人。”

“可是我不讨厌你，”井上突然踮起脚，很近地凑到他眼前，“你喜欢他，吧？”

“你们就连自以为是这点也很像，”泽渡的手微微掐住井上的脖子，拇指摁压着凸起的血管，“你大概是跟他学坏了。”

他没有逃避，只是抓着泽渡的手腕，眼神倔强地与他对视。

“我于他，只有愧疚。可是你不一样，”他朝井上汗湿的刘海吹了口气，注视着发丝忽地散开，“如果我们都没遇见他，说不定会相爱。”

井上噗的一声笑出来：“你真是会开玩笑。”

他松开手，自嘲般地说：“可不是么。毕竟每天都只能和一个从来只把我当复仇工具的弟弟相处。”

“我能问他的父母后来什么下落吗？”

“你自己问他比较好。”

他踱着步子出了车库，随意地将烟屁股丢在一丛枯草间，火苗刚刚燃起，便被他一脚踩熄灭。“你的家人呢？”

“剩他，和一个远房表叔。”

“我没有家人，”井上回头看向站在被染红的水泥地里上的泽渡，“你懂我的意思吗？”

“我只有他。”

黑河内并不只是留下来自己的戒指。井上在茶几上发现他的日记本，红棕色的皮质封面，已经书写过的纸张可以从侧面看到明显的卷边和灰痕。他没有着急往后翻看，只是同他们的照片放在一起，小心翼翼地锁起来，然后将抽屉的钥匙也穿进脖子上的细绳。

他冥冥之中感觉到以后会有机会好好读这本手札的，它能带他找到回家的路。

晚上他没有像往常一样去探监，而是打电话喊几个同事下班后出来喝酒。大家问他最近怎么变得有些奇怪，突然休了二十天的长假，同前阵子的井上不太一样，同他们原来认识的井上更不一样。

“还能有什么，失恋了呗，”他这样轻描淡写地说，“今天我请客啊，放开喝。”接着便吩咐服务生开了几瓶他甚至都不认识的洋酒，挑最烈的混着灌。

“看不出来井上还挺能喝的啊？”

“不就是分手嘛。来！哥儿几个陪你喝到天亮！”也不知道是谁说的这句，话音刚落便“砰”的一声倒在吧台上。

井上晕晕乎乎地看着他们，觉得开心。从这时开始，他突然发觉自己也不是那么孤单的存在，君子之交也好，酒肉朋友也好，他在这个世界上总归还是有去处的。遗憾的是，他没能在早前放下那些沉重的负担，所以才会那么用力地去爱一个人，又在他离开的时候那么艰难地挣扎。

“为了友谊。”

“为了SP。”

“哈哈哈哈，为了SP。”

“……干杯！”几个人在墨蓝的灯光下举起酒杯，跌跌撞撞地碰到一起，洒出的琥珀色液体沾得井上满手都是。他大口地喝完，直至冰块触碰嘴唇，一边释放寒意，一边融化成并不好喝的水灌入喉咙。服务生又多拿了些花生米和鱿鱼丝，井上吧唧着嘴招呼大家不要客气尽管吃，却发现仍保持清醒的只剩自己。他苦笑着为他们叫出租车，然后把人一个一个地扛走，听从车窗伸出的脑袋混沌不清地说“下次继续喝”。

“你喜欢男人？”

井上一个人换了位子坐在酒吧深处，并没想到这种烂俗的搭讪桥段会发生在自己身上。他拿下嘴里的烟，抬起眼打量着不请自来的男人。身形高大，平头留胡子，在某一个瞬间同他脑海里那个人的形象相重叠。

他没有喝多，但就是忍不住问：“你回来了？”眼睛里充满水雾和迷蒙，勾得人心里打颤。

似乎是觉得他很好得手，男人大胆地拉过他的手腕，想要将人带走，却被井上一巴掌打下来，力道大得与外形不相匹配。

“滚。”

“神经病么……”

井上看他落荒而逃的背影只觉得好笑，大家都是下半身的动物，他们与他，为什么可以这样不相同？那个总是陪伴自己照顾自己安慰自己的人，到底还会不会回来了？

我很想你。

想你做的好吃的蛋糕。

想你弹吉他唱歌时温柔的样子。

想你递给我戒指对我说，井上，我们都不再是孤独一人。

他再也忍不住地，趴在桌上伤心地哭起来。

这样类似的戏码每天都在通宵营业的酒吧上演，店长见怪不怪地擦着玻璃杯，只是庆幸今次终于遇到一个酒品不错的客人。

别哭了。老板放好酒瓶，递给青年一叠纸巾。

空气中弥漫着沉默，那人哭得更凶了。

你手机响好半天了都，他叩叩玻璃桌面，提醒客人的同时自己瞟了一眼来电显示，黑河内圭太……是谁？


	21. Chapter 21

“臭小子，”男人用靴子尖挑了挑被摁在地上的黑河内的下巴，“把他手机给我拿过来。”

“……你敢。”

“给老子闭嘴。”

血液模糊了视线，刚刚挨过一脚的脑袋还处在钝痛的混沌里，令他没有办法思考。手机被粗暴地从裤兜里扯出，他挣扎着想去拿，伸出的手指又被狠狠地踩住，不得动弹。

“你……要做什么？”

他已经连抬头的力气都没有，呆滞地注视着面前那双沾有自己鲜血的皮靴。他不知道对方想要干什么，那么高大的身躯被踩在脚下，如此渺小，他却不害怕死，只是直觉地想到通讯录里躺着的某个人。

千万别是他，千万别是他。

“井上薰？”他听到男人拨出电话，调笑地问道。

“黑河内在我们这里，你最好来一下吧，不然我怕，”脸被布满尘土和泥污的鞋底蹭了蹭，“他会死。”

“别听他的！别……”话还没说完，迎头又是一脚，脑袋沉重地磕在水泥地上，硬生生又流了一大滩血。脖子上的细链随着惯性一甩，挂着的戒指与地面碰撞发出清脆的响声。

不要过来，不要。他无助地张着嘴唇，想发出哪怕一点点细微的声音，意识却已经逐渐飘远。疼痛已经成为不能干扰思维的身外之物，随着温热的液体一同流逝而去。

黑河内觉得自己离死不远了。

“这小年轻怎么啦？刚才还哭得那么伤心。”身形瘦高的青年从吧台的挡板后钻了出来，一脸费解地看着对着桌子发呆的人，伸手在他眼前摆了摆。

似乎遇上麻烦了。店长把杯子倒挂起晾好，给青年丢了个眼色。

“怎么了这是？我看看，”说着坐到对面的座椅上，垂下脖子想看清那人的长相，被那熟悉的唇形和眉眼一惊，“诶这不是井上吗？”

店长收拾东西的手在空中霎时停住，仿佛在问那个有些话唠的好心男人，你认识他？

“前阵子老来我们隔壁办公室串门来着。”自带读心术的瘦高个自言自语道。

井上沉默了一会儿，直愣愣地看着坐在自己对面的细目青年。他见过他，在搜查课的走廊，二课科室的对面。他只是刚刚接了一个莫名其妙的电话，心里有些慌，以至于一时记不起对方的名字。

“浅轮直树？”

“你是黑河内的朋友吧？老看你往他那儿跑，这么晚了还一个人在外面是要……”

小小的身躯忽地站起，匆忙奔到门口，又像忘了什么似的回过头问他：“你有带枪吗？”

浅轮被这突如其来的要求惊得无所适从。墙壁上的挂钟下摆左右摇晃，秒针滴答滴答地转了三下之后，时针指向12。店长多少有些担心地朝他努了努嘴，知道刚查完案回来的青年身上自然是手铐枪支一应俱全，眼神中诉说着“安全起见还是把枪给他为好”。

“告诉我你去做什么。”

“找黑河内。”

“在哪儿？”

“市郊的B区仓库。”

浅轮当然知道B区仓库意味着什么，这里是搜查一课一直在追查的一个犯罪团伙的窝点，可是每次接到线报设下埋伏却没法将那伙狡猾至极的人缉拿归案，前前后后拖了一年，扰得大家心力交瘁。

然后井上便意外地收到那个前一秒还揣在青年裤腰带上的热乎乎的东西。

“听说你们SP身手都很好。”

他难以置信地望着浅轮。

“我想亲眼见识见识，”他拽下店长紧抓着自己肩膀的手，往对方手心塞了一个巴掌大小的导航器，小声道，“不要担心。”

接着跑到门口同井上会和，转头笑道：“两点前没回来就麻烦你报警了。”

你们自己不就是警察吗！店长看着屏幕上的小绿点飞速地朝外围移动，委屈地从更衣室拿出“暂停营业”的牌子，挂在大门的扶手上。

浅轮的开车风格与温和开朗的外表完全不符，莽撞而凶狠。井上坐在副驾驶上，被窗外的冷风一吹酒也醒的差不多，看着晃晃悠悠的路面心里一阵怕。

“你开车一直这么……酷？”

“上周刚拿驾照，”青年一本正经地握着方向盘，“你别跟店长说啊，这是他的车，要是被知道了他会打死我的。”

“我又不认识他，”井上从口袋里摸出烟盒，“抽吗？”

“谢了。话说黑河内在B区做什么？我记得二课不负责这个案子呀。”

“不清楚……”他支支吾吾地不知道怎么回答，“不好说。”

在井上的记忆里，浅轮一直是个热情又心善的人，他每次去搜查二课的科室玩，都能看到大家的桌上放着细目青年买来的美味的糖果和咖啡。黑河内和他关系还不错，好几次井上刚下电梯，大老远的就能看到两人在窗台边一起抽烟聊天。

有这么个朋友真好。

“听收音机吗？”

“黑河内他……”井上鼓足了勇气，扶住了浅轮悬在开关上的手指，“可能有危险……”

“为什么是你去救？”青年不惊讶，做他们这行，会有棘手的私事要处理早已不值得稀奇，他也不想八卦两人的感情问题，只是黑河内这个人，气场太古怪，他不敢深交，却没有想到井上这样单纯的孩子会喜欢和他相处。

“不想说也没关系，”他从纸巾盒里抽出两张递给井上，“擦擦汗吧，都快滴下来了。”然后把收音机音量调大了些，似乎是为了缓解紧张的气氛。

“我不知道待会儿要面对什么。”他很害怕，害怕这会成为他们俩最后一次相见。

“是不是有大事发生的时候大家都会说这样的话，”浅轮笑了，笑得很开心，肩膀都在抖，“没什么好怕的，再怎么说我们也是警察。”

井上哆嗦了一下，冷得牙齿打颤，不禁收了收衣领。

“浅轮君，”他握着枪的手渗出冷汗，“你是不是也经历过类似的事情？”

“那个啊，”浅轮点上了井上给的烟，“以后有机会再说吧。”然后一不留神差点把车开到湖里去。


	22. Chapter 22

后备箱里有你需要的东西。

浅轮难以置信地站在偷偷开来的奔驰G500旁边，看着一列摆放整齐上好子弹的枪支，单喷连喷，AK，M4，微冲，狙击，甚至消音器瞄准镜和乱七八糟的护具都一应俱全。显示新短信的手机屏幕尚未暗去，他握着车钥匙，不禁打了个寒颤，按下通话键。

“你这是……怎么回事？”

“子弹省着点用，贵。”

“……”

“你又哪里有意见了。”

“……怎么不早说啊啊那个小不点只拿了把手枪就进去单挑万一死了怎么办天呐我好担心……”

“吵死了！只准拿一把啊，就一把，以及，”浅轮听到电话对面的人牙齿咬得嘎嘣响的声音，“敢把我新车蹭掉漆看我怎么收拾你。”然后便挂断电话，留他一个人在风里发抖。

他望着歪斜的保险杠，心想这可不算掉漆，便心安理得地拿了把惯用的木狙，戴上手套和护目镜，锁了车就向仓库外墙一处隐蔽的角落找绳梯。这里的地形他再熟悉不过，轻轻松松就爬上了由于工程中断而只剩钢架的二层，挑了块相对结实的钢板，趴在边缘注视着下面的风吹草动。

井上说的没错， 那伙人确实是他们追查的那个团伙下的分支，这个脸上有刀疤的头头他见过，在警视厅电脑的档案里。如果他以前看到的资料内容属实的话，那人做事可是一等一的心狠手辣，落在他手里的警员死法无一重复。

完蛋。浅轮屏住呼吸，准星摇晃着移动到枪口指向黑河内的人的手，扳机下的手指轻慢地摩擦，只能硬着头皮先观察再说。

“你杀的人不比我杀的少，你知道吗？”一直摁住黑河内的人终于放开了手，可能让自己站起来的力气早已消失。他就那么满脸污垢地跪着，朝旁边的水泥地吐了一口夹杂血水的唾沫，眼神里只有轻蔑。

“要杀我就快动手。”

面相凶恶的头子听到这话也不生气，皮笑肉不笑地打了个响指。

“别急，”他看向门口，手一挥，几个下属便齐刷刷举起枪对准等待多时的人，“我把你的小宝贝请来了，你们俩先聊着，过会儿我们再决定杀谁。”

井上几乎是一进门就把枪丢掉举起手背在脑后，七八个黑洞洞的枪口对着自己，除了投降别无他法。他被几个五大三粗的壮汉押到那个微笑着却可怖的人面前，在强硬的手指下被迫抬起了下巴。

“姿色不错，你有福气，”他绕过井上，弓下腰凑到对黑河内眼前，“床上功夫很好？听说还是个现役警官？真想玩玩。”

黑河内不说话，朝思暮想的人来到身边，他根本没功夫和那些妄图用低级笑话激怒他的家伙扯家常。对方似乎察觉到他的目光，顺着视线看过去，瘦小的背影早已放弃挣扎，绝望地伫立在那里。“看来把他弄来再正确不过，”他轻笑着退后，示意他们放开井上，“让他俩说会儿话，就当遗言了。”

“说点什么吧。”

“我……”

“你后悔吗？”

“不。”

不假思索地，他这样回答跪在自己面前的井上。青年的眼里有些寂寞，脸颊红扑扑的像是刚喝过酒。他设想过一万种他们重逢的方式，欣喜的，宽慰的，饶恕的，可没有一种，是现在这样。

“为一个与自己无关的人送死，你怎么这么傻。”他想抚摸井上的脸，手指却僵硬得无法动弹。

他已经失去了所有和他亲近的理由。

“那个，”井上努努嘴，“我就知道你也戴了。”他有些开心地扭了扭脖子，露出串着戒指和钥匙的项链。

黑河内低下头看了眼自己的，说：“是。”

“刚才的答案我就当没听到。”

他愣了一下，想说些什么，却觉得井上早已经明白自己内心的想法，他只是同原来任何一次一样，什么都知道，却什么也不说。

“我后悔的只是认识你。”

井上再一次笑了，意味不明，却很好看。他摸着黑河内胡子比前阵浓密一些的脸，说：“该刮了。”

他颤抖地握住那细瘦的手腕，将它贴在自己脸上，似乎在感受某种温度。“你不会死，我不值得你死。你要好好活下去。”

“看起来不是这样。”井上被重新拉回去的那一刻，黑河内的眼睛里第一次出现慌张。他们目光相接，注视着彼此渐行渐远，相隔不过几米，却仿佛是用一个世纪都无法跨越的洪流。他想冲上去乞求他们不要带他走，他宁愿让犯下的罪恶百倍偿还于自身，也不想看井上从这个肮脏的世界上消失。

他看着曾经戴在自己无名指上，如今被血液染红的戒指，惊觉原来这东西还是挂在他的脖子上比较合适。好像这份感情一样，本就不属于自己，却来到他身边，又最终远离。自相残杀的人类真有趣。井上想。背在身后的手腕被紧紧圈住，微长的刘海遮住眼睛，像温驯的羔羊一样任人宰割。

“情深义重，感人至深。我都快哭了。”

两人同时望向声音的源头，掌管他们性命的人一边抹眼睛，一边鼓掌着走来。“黑河内，你杀了我五个兄弟，”他转了转手里的左轮手枪，“但愿你还记得他们的名字。”

“抱歉，我只记得你的名字，”他也不害怕，大笑着做了个鬼脸，“杂种。”

“我本来还想让小可爱死的解脱一点的，看在你这么不听话的份上，就不能怪我不客气了。”他把手枪塞回腰带上，抽出把小刀，刀锋顺着井上脖颈线条一路往下，直至挑开衣领。

“警官，你想让我从哪里开始动手？手？腿？还是……脸？”

他只是看着黑河内，看他因为痛苦而不敢看向自己的眼睛，终于对死亡产生了真正的恐惧。他想起以前在书上读到过的一句话：人在死的时候，若能有五个人记住他，便不枉活一生。

井上只需要一个，那个人就在他的眼前。他有些释然地仰起头看着日光灯下的刀刃，泛白的反光刺得他双眼酸楚，流下了眼泪。

“动手吧。”他听到自己这样说。

那道白光颤抖了一下，随即消失在视线中。那人的目光对上井上的，眼里有神色起了变化。

“我改主意了，”他接过手下递来的枪，“这么好看的脸，不能浪费。”说罢丢下刚才还要切上他皮肤的刀，缓缓举起手枪。

“不要！！！”井上像突然明白了什么一样失声叫道，瞪大的眼睛失去了焦点。

枪口对准了跪在地上的，他的爱人。

“不要！！！！！”

他使尽了毕生的力气去挣脱，去奔跑，仿佛越过了那道鸿沟就可以战胜死神，却好像再怎样努力也无法凌驾于命运之上。所有的记忆奔涌至脑海，他想起他们第一次相遇，第一次接吻，第一次相拥，第一次做爱，他们曾一起翻山越岭，甘苦与共，可永远得不到满足。他井上薰的人生，还有千万个第一次没有同他一起实现。

待他反应过来的时候，肉体已经牢牢包裹住黑河内受伤的身躯，他紧紧圈着他，生怕他从这里逃走，不再回来。

“呯！”

“呯！”

“呯！”

随之而来的是几声枪响。柔软的液体在井上身下淌开，染红了坚硬的地面。他低头看着怀里曾经高大的男人，摸了摸他毛扎扎的板寸头。他开始反胃和晕眩，可他知道一切都已经结束。黑河内怔怔地注视井上苍白的嘴唇，看它缓慢地凑到自己耳边：

“欠你的那条命，还清了。”


	23. Chapter 23

闹钟显示现在是早上6点，逐渐适应了工作日同周末没有区别的生活，井上仍保持着每天早起的习惯。他伸了个懒腰，看到昨晚读到一半没有合上的记事本，便在写有摘抄的那页郑重地放入书签，然后下楼买报纸和烟。

便利店的婆婆看到他便洋溢起微笑，这年头这样有礼貌又讨人喜欢的年轻人已经是稀有物种了。她拿出一份新的报纸递给井上，指着社会新闻的头版问：“这次的案件又有你的功劳吧？”

井上偏过头，有些害羞地接过：“嘛，我也不知道。”

“你也老大不小的了，虽然看起来还跟个孩子似的，不过老这么漂泊也不是个事啊。”

“我哪有漂泊，我都来这儿两年了。”

“别看我年纪大就唬我啊，”婆婆有些不高兴，“听房东说，你明天要搬家？”

他低声说是，不知为何有些愧疚，匆忙付了钱，跑回楼上的家，当然也兼作办公室里。深秋时分天气逐渐转凉，每当气温骤降时，井上的右腿就不太利索，他把这种不便归结于两年前打入膝盖内侧的那粒子弹，当场就被确认将留下永远无法痊愈的后遗症。后来井上得知正是他与黑河内在一起最后的那个夜晚，区监狱由于人为原因起了火灾，金田死于那场事故，却没有人知道纵火犯到底是谁。

出院以后他一个人闷在家想了三天，其间黑河内拖着一身伤敲他家门说井上你让我进去我有话跟你说，他只是把门反锁，坐在客厅的地上告诉他我不想再见到你。最终他向尾形递交了辞书，悄无声息地离开这座城市。

井上的行李里东西不多，个人财产，换洗的衣物，两本相册，和一个棕红色封皮的日记本。他没有告诉任何人自己的去向，世界那么小，有心找他的人总会再遇见的，倒是如果自己早早地宣布行踪最终却无人在意，失落感可得翻了一番不止。

抱着这样的心情，不知是幸运还是不幸，几天前浅轮联系上他，说刚从国外回来，带了许多特产和小玩意，每个朋友都有份，非要找个时间给他送过去。井上心里苦笑着想警视厅的人果然个个有手段，他恨不得把自己存在过的痕迹都抹净，还是免不了被人发现。

不过被当作朋友这个认知，多少令他有些欣慰。

浅轮和他相约周日傍晚见，也就是今天。下午井上买了些水果放在家，然后下楼坐在路边一边抽烟，边将便利店养的三花猫抱在怀里逗着玩。他挠挠小猫的脖子，看它一脸享受地伸展柔软的身体，毛茸茸的一团很是可爱。

“那边的人是来找你的吗？”婆婆问他。

井上顺着她所指的方向望去，眼熟的黑色吉普车唰地停在路边，从上面下来两个瘦高精干的男人，有说有笑地走来，略矮的那位大老远地朝自己挥动手臂，很兴奋的样子。

“是的。”他顾不上放下猫，叼着烟就跑了过去，见浅轮和酒吧老板一道，拎了一袋子稀奇古怪的零食。

“不知道你喜欢什么，所以买了好多吃的。你为什么抱着猫？” 

“噢噢，忘记了，”井上说完弯腰放开臂弯里的小动物，让它自己回家，“去我那儿坐一会吧？”

尽管除了房东从来没人到访，家里还是被井上收拾得干干净净。他入住的时候墙壁已经全部被打通，床和沙发都孤零零地立在外面，整个格局像极了黑河内在东京住的那套有点奢侈的LOFT，只不过是粗糙版的。

他把剥好的柚子放在果盘里端到茶几上，然后倒了两杯水，拉过烟灰缸。三个男人盘腿围成一圈儿，抽着井上分发的烟。浅轮笑嘻嘻地让他尝尝自己带的食物，井上只咬了一口就大叫着好吃好吃，然后狼吞虎咽地吃完了一整个甜甜圈。

“你瘦了好多，”浅轮靠在店长肩膀上，咪起眼打量四周，“不会做饭吗？”

“会做，嫌麻烦。”他挠头，有些不好意思。现在每天没什么运动量，食欲也远没以前旺盛了，连房东大叔都说他，才三十岁的人，就跟个小老头似的。“现在的工作比较清闲。”

“便利屋吗？”

“嗯。就帮别人遛遛狗什么的。”

“遛狗之余还破案呢？”

浅轮没头没尾地问了他一句，见井上窘迫的脸色又忍不住笑了：“不是我们在调查你啦。是那个人，那个人～”说完抿嘴看了店长一眼。

“呐，井上，你现在对他是什么心情，可以告诉我吗？”

他听到这问题有些发愣。他二十六岁认识黑河内，过几天就要三十岁了。他们热恋过，冷战过，为对方送死过，最后却没能在一起。现在要问他对他到底是什么感觉？是失望？怨恨？留恋？还是别的什么？井上说不上来。

“不说也没关系，我就是来告诉你声，他马上要调到这边的县警部当课长了，不让我说，但是我觉得有必要让你知道。那我们先走咯！”

井上刚送走永远在嘻嘻哈哈的二人，便毫不犹豫地敲了一楼的门，生怕拖延一秒自己就会后悔。房东穿着沙滩短裤探出头来：“啥事。”

“那个，叔叔，房子租出去了吗？”

“还没。”

“我能不能不退了？机票出了问题，我还要在这里多住一阵。”

“记得按时交房租。”

门呯地一声关上。井上扶着额头慢慢离开，本来准备趁他没找过来的时候先消失的，这下彻底没退路了。他懊恼地点上一根烟，心想井上薰你为什么可以这么蠢，都为他死过一次还不长记性吗？

然后便哼着歌上楼，步伐莫名十分轻快。

那天下午他在马路对面的咖啡店里看坐在路边和猫咪玩耍的青年，比起以前长长许多的头发在夕阳余晖下泛着美妙的棕色光泽，和他本人一样，总能柔软地直击人的内心。他太想他了，太想他了，以至于在大洋彼岸的每个夜晚，闭上眼就能看井上坐在客厅的地毯上一边吃爆米花一边对自己傻笑。

他完全猜到浅轮会把他新工作的事情给井上说，依那个人的性格，只是被找到都恨不得第二天就搬家逃得远远的才对，今天黑河内安顿好住处和爱车以后，一个人去井上家楼下的商店打听情况。

“请问二楼现在还住人吗？”

老婆婆的眼睛从瓶底厚的镜片后抬起，戒备地说：“租房子出门左转找房东。”

“噢，那，”他有些尴尬地掏出零钱，“一包蓝好彩。”

“今天去哪儿喝？”

“都行都行。”

熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，他侧了下身子生怕被井上认出，接着便看到他同一个高大英俊的男人调笑着从楼上下来，旁若无人地聊着天。

天色已晚，他记得今天是井上的三十岁生日。他们认识四年了，到头来却只能像陌生人一样擦肩而过。黑河内的脚歩定在原地，想追上去问个究竟却无法开口。他是他的什么人？他什么也不是。

两年前井上为他挡子弹的那个场景还历历在目，如果不是浅轮及时补了两枪找来后援压制，他们俩都活不到现在。黑河内知道因为那件事，井上的腿落下了难以根治的毛病，让他不得不放弃SP的工作。

所以他完全理解他有多恨自己。

井上说你不是要复仇吗，不是要找凶手吗，你自己命搭进去就算了别扯上我行吗，我就想过正常日子你他妈别来烦我能走多远走多远。他把自己锁在家里硬是不见他，最后不着痕迹地离开了。

他取消了出国学习的计划，却因为这次立功得以和浅轮一同出国光明正大地处理那个案件，只不过他为公，己为私。他幼稚地认为只要解决了那个当初杀害他父母和兄弟的人，事情就都会结束，他要回到井上身边，求他再给自己一次机会。

黑河内忽略掉的是，两年的时间没有人会原地踏步。他无法想象井上一直以来的生活，回国第一件事就是打探他的消息。听说井上在一个小城市做便利屋的生意，便马上要求把本来在警视厅本部升职的调动改为降格式的下调。此时此刻他就坐在他家门口，却不知道要以什么身份出现在他眼前。

“那我走啦，小～薰～”

“不是小薰。路上注意安全。”

井上和委托人喝了点酒庆祝他侦破了这桩私人案件，心想顺便庆祝一下自己的生日，虽然并没人知道，也没人在意。他哼着小曲走回家，正要上楼梯，蓦地被台阶下坐着的人影吓了一跳。

“先生你好？这是我家楼下能不能麻烦别……”

路灯下那人抬起头，亮晶晶的眼睛望着自己。还没等他反应过来，手腕便被粗暴地握住，那人几乎是扛着自己上了楼，从口袋里抽出钥匙打开门把他扔了进去。

“痛！轻点！！疯了真是……”井上喘着气躺在地上，黑河内的手撑在他耳边，整个人散发着一股子冲出身体的怒气。

“刚才那个人是谁？”

“要你管。”他生气地想扒开那双霸道过头的胳膊，却怎么也无法撼动。

“那你这是什么，”手指勾着井上脖子上的链条，轻轻地往上提了提，勒出一道浅浅的红痕，“不要我管？”还不等井上回答，便一把将人抱起来放到床上，俯身吻了下去。

井上自诩酒量无敌，千杯不醉，可今天着实有些喝多，差点就断片儿了。他意识还很清醒，可身体已经不受控制地瘫软，当嘴唇久违的触感包围着舌头，他觉得自己都快无法思考，只能顺从，顺从，顺从。湿漉漉的舌尖舔上他的齿缝来回打转，伴随着他熟悉的味道和拍打在脸上的粗重的吐息，仿佛要将热流注入到每一根神经。

他其实并不很享受这个吻，它太具有标志所有物的意味，没什么欲望，也没什么爱。于是他在黑河内离开自己嘴唇的那一刻，扶住了他的肩膀，不让他动。“不是这样的。”井上说。两人的视线在透着月光的房间里会合，他重复了一遍。“不是这样的。”

他带着黑河内一点一点退到墙角，手渐渐由肩膀转移到了后颈，来回抚摸着他毛糙的短发，像是在安慰一只狂躁的猛兽。他缓慢地重新靠进他，每一个呼吸都尽力纳入他身上熟悉的烟草气息，然后垂下眼，浓密的睫毛划过对方的脸颊，舌尖探出来去舔他的喉结，他的下巴，他的嘴唇，最后温柔地侵占了口腔。

那一刻，他们似乎都忘记了今天来时的目的，忘记了纠缠数年的恩恩怨怨，忘记了命运带来的无尽的忧愁和苦痛，像一双初尝禁果的单纯的恋人，紧张而甜蜜地享受一次初吻。秋风透过敞开的窗口吹打进来，翻开书桌上夹有书签的日记本，时间仿佛停留在了那一页被打开的瞬间，停留在了那些文字所描述的永恒。

你尽可疑心星辰是焰火，

你尽可疑心太阳永不落，

你尽可疑心真理是谎言，

但我的爱永远没有改变。

——威廉 • 莎士比亚


	24. Chapter 24

如果一定要下定义的话，井上不能算爱哭的人，至于他为什么老在黑河内面前掉眼泪，大概是回忆起过去的事情时，不知是怀念还是唏嘘，开始变得容易失控，比如现在。

他扯下男人的外套俯身骑在他身上亲吻，寂静的空气中燃烧着两人炽热的喘息和让他不禁脸红的水渍声。他放松了手臂，任由自己不受支撑地贴合在他身上，冰冷的手被黑河内温厚干燥的掌心握着，另一只手甚至都搭上他的腰，令禁欲太久的身体忍不住条件反射性地颤抖，整个人似乎都渐渐暖和了起来。气氛本已趋向一触即发的暧昧，井上的心脏却像被铁箍束缚住一样，无法自由地跳动，硬生生的酸楚。

“怎么哭了？”唇间掺杂了异样的苦涩气味，他勾着舌尖将嘴角沾染的咸津液体悉数卷进，然后单手扣住井上的后颈，轻轻将他拉开。眼前的男人还和两年前一样，哭泣的时候只是咬着嘴唇缄默不语，大眼睛却湿漉漉望向自己，纤长的睫毛上挂着大颗的泪珠，随着眼皮的颤动滚落到身下的床单。他抚摸井上的脸颊，那样好看的眼睛他未曾在第二个人那里见到过，于是他开始猜想是不是时间带不走这个人的容颜，带不走他小鹿般明亮的眼神，带不走他天真的傻笑和笨拙的恶作剧，可当他注意到井上眼角蔓延出微小的细密褶皱时，忽然心疼地发觉原来他们早已不再年轻，这场相识赶上了他们青春的末尾，却没办法保留最单纯的模样。

他今年三十二岁，如果三十二岁的时候能回到这个唯一能令他感到快乐感到安心的人身边，人生又还有多少个四年可以度过？

离开井上的这两年间他不是没有接触过别的身体，井上亦然。两人早就不是会为了子虚乌有的承诺而等待的年纪，他们早就没有立场干涉对方的生活，也没有妄想过不存在的誓言。可他意识到自己果然还是留恋和井上在一起时无可复制的归属感，感官上的刺激很容易满足，不过是开个房然后脱裤子解决的事，遇到感觉好的大概会更投入一些，这就是全部。但是井上不一样，他甚至都不用那个人趴在自己身上，只是看着他专注读书的模样就令他感到开心。这种留恋让他放弃了许多维持短暂的感情，在床伴们的走走停停间产生了隐约的期待，期待着回国的那一天，期待这个夜晚的到来，哪怕只能面对冷漠和逃避。

出乎意料的是，他正对自己半强制的举动产生半分懊恼，井上却充满前所未有的热情，像什么东西压抑了很久突然得到释放，可破壳而出的既不是爱，也不是欲望，维系他们内心的物质似乎早已超越了这两种极端的存在，让他们同第一次见面那般被对方吸引。

井上吸吸鼻子，无力地倒在他身边，脑袋枕着他及时伸出的手臂，腿像睡觉时夹着被子一样搭上他的腰。

“我果然，还是喜欢你。”

似曾相识的动作，似曾相识的语气。他僵直了一秒，偏过头来看背对窗户的井上。月光描绘出精致的侧脸轮廓，和随着啜泣微微颤抖的睫毛，温软的发丝散落在枕边，扫过他的脸，有些痒。

“薰……”

“哪怕你是个混蛋，是个恶人，我还是喜欢你。”

他说他喜欢。

喜欢。

黑河内气血上涌地翻了个身，高大的身躯将井上笼罩在阴影之下，嘴唇却哆哆嗦嗦地不知道怎么办，只是一遍一遍念叨着井上的名字，想占有他却无从下手，正如他想道歉却发现自己的错误早已无法弥补。

比初夜还要手足无措的尴尬感蔓延在整个房间里，他就这么看了井上一会儿，不敢亲他也不敢抱他，最后畏缩地直起身子，像抱小孩一样把井上拎起来摁到怀里，抚摸着他毛茸茸的脑袋。

“对不起……一直以来，真的对不起。”

醒来以后井上闭着眼思考了三分钟，不知道该怎么面对昨晚突然冲进家里的人。如果自己冷淡地回应他也就算了，糟糕的是，他后来又将黑河内压在身下吻了不知道多久才晕乎乎地离开，那个在床上总是很老道的男人第一次显得有些生涩，扭扭捏捏地完全没有往常的流氓样子，倒是让井上玩心大起抱着他不撒手，愣是把人压回去膝盖顶着硬鼓鼓的那块儿蹭了半天。

不知道两人的未来会怎样，他那么喜欢他，喜欢到可以为他去死，喜欢到可以不管不问两年间发生的一切就坦然接受他，能尽情享受一个夜晚，井上已经很满足了。他知道黑河内的异样大多来自对自己的歉意，大概他在寻找弥补的办法，可井上不需要。

“我知道我很笨，很蠢，”他自说自话地解开衬衣纽扣，“可是你没有对不起我。这是我自己选择的。”

“你听我说……”

“我当然恨你！”他突然停下手上的动作，捏紧拳头往黑河内身上砸，力道大得很，落下的瞬间发出沉闷的响声。男人没有躲，任他又打了几拳，然后握住井上越发消瘦的手腕，眼神有些微妙的变化，带着点冰冷和情色，回到了他所认识的样子。

“疼不疼？”

井上愣了一下，手挣扎着要抽出来。

“我问你疼不疼。”黑河内重复了一遍，还不等井上回答就一把将他拉回自己怀里，对准颈窝就咬了下去。他抑制不住地“呜”地叫出来，颤抖地瘫软在他身上，手臂紧紧搂着黑河内的脖子。修长的手指灵活地解开井上刚才未完成的任务，勾着后领轻轻一扯肩膀就露了大半，远离曝晒和训练的皮肤越发白皙，肩头泛着浅浅的粉色，他探出舌尖使了点力顶压着碾过，惊得井上腿都软了只得倒在床上紧紧咬住嘴唇。

“恨死你了，”他说的是真心话，在开关被打开的黑河内眼里却更多的像调情，“恨不得你永远别回……啊——”

“别什么？”黑河内俯在他裸露的胸前，牙齿恶质地啄了一下缨红的凸起，嘴角歪歪地上扬，抿出一个酒窝。井上下身一紧，感觉所有的毛孔突然张开又回缩，吸收了所有的热度直往神经里灌。他最受不了他这样的眼神，明明恨不得把你吃干抹净，却偏偏能忍耐很久去勾引对方，传达出来的挑逗却让自己显得更像是欲求不满的那个人。

燥热的手掌一路往下，没在那个关键部位多作停留，而是托着膝盖弯，轻轻拉过那条受伤的腿，拇指有些用力地描摹那块粗糙的皮肤的纹路。

“你……”井上有些慌张地想收回腿，不料被抓得更紧。“放开。”

“让你受苦了。”黑河内没头没尾地说了这么一句，不顾井上的挣扎，用嘴唇堵住身下人的抗议，再次起身以后，那两瓣刚才还撅得老高的薄唇早已红肿的不成样子，更别提那羞得恨不得要滴血的耳根和脖颈。他躲躲闪闪地后退，直到后背顶上坚硬的墙壁，像是没有地方可以逃跑。

“我家什么也没有……”

“是谁刚才先亲我？又是谁自作主张地要脱衣服？嗯？”

明明自己也已经硬得不行了，到底在抗拒什么？井上在内心的两个小人打了半天架以后终于做出了决定，战战兢兢地回吻过去。

夜晚对于两个重逢的人是漫长而美好的，或者说做爱这件事，不管带着怎样复杂的感觉，在他们之间总归会变得幸福。

有一瞬间井上以为自己回到了两年前他们同居时的任何一个清晨，他早早地醒来，因为怕吵醒对方而不敢睁眼，只是安静地感受他搭在自己身上的手的触感，和随着规律的吐息而起伏的身体。可有些异样的是，这种怪异的仪式感像是第一次才会有的感觉，青涩，害羞，甜蜜，起床时空气里微妙的尴尬，只是这次少了同枕边人睁眼相望半天以后心照不宣的傻笑。

因为身边已经只剩空落落的带着褶皱的床单。

如果不是从四肢百骸汇聚而来的酸胀的痛感，他大概真的会以为昨晚发生的一切都是梦，一个自己做了千万遍的，日日夜夜都在想的梦。井上无奈地苦笑了一下，摸过床头的烟盒抖了一支点上，到头来他们只是曾经的恋人，现在顶多是床伴，还是一次性的那种。

你为什么总是要负于我？奇怪的是，我每次都还是想相信你。他从衣柜捞了件外套，晃晃悠悠地绕过书桌去客厅，意外地发现自家大门是虚掩着的。井上愣在原地，夹着烟的手指不住地颤抖，像是在期待什么，又生怕期待落空一样，竖起耳朵探听楼道间的脚步声，每一秒都仿佛一个世纪那般漫长。

“你想吃什么？我买了好多，看你这除了泡面什么也没……井上？”

他就那么站着，不顾烟灰落在地上，没穿好的外套滑落在一边，看着黑河内拎了一大袋东西出现在门口。

这意味着什么吗？这什么也不意味。他们的过去不会因为一顿早饭而勾销，也不会因为一个夜晚的欢娱就抹去所有的苦痛，可是他为什么此刻大脑一片空白，冥冥之中好像被指引着同他靠近，正如他们曾经在一起那样？

“小薰？你怎么了？”

“没……没什么。”

“是不是还疼着？还疼就再睡会儿去，这才六点呢啊，睡醒了刚好吃饭。”

“你为什么出去买东西不锁门？”

“我没有钥匙啊，反正你家也没什么东西好偷……”

“我虽然穷但还是有东西不想被偷的好吗。”

“那你把备用钥匙给我不就得了。”

真是个笨蛋，井上想。

我的影集和照片被偷了怎么办啊你说！

-FIN-


End file.
